<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold On by OhioExPat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540022">Hold On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhioExPat/pseuds/OhioExPat'>OhioExPat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire And Rain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Facts of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, F/F, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Relationship, Substance Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhioExPat/pseuds/OhioExPat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After she had OD'd on heroin, Jo was rushed to San Diego Hospital. The news makes it way to New York, Blair, Mrs. Garrett, and David Warner flying west to see the young woman for the first time in 5 years...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Polniaczek/Blair Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire And Rain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As with the first part of this series, I do have a "Soundtrack" to this one well. Now that I have all the chapters written, I'll post the YouTube link to it here. Enjoy!</p><p>https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCBF0ydO8AFJGFDMUFgj5ZJqP3yE_IeU6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's been so long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Since I've seen her face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You say she's doin' fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still recall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A sad café</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How it hurt so bad to see her cry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I didn't want to say good-bye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send her my love<br/>Memories remain<br/>Send her my love<br/>Roses never fade<br/>Send her my love </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Send Her My Love, Journey</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Blair Warner had made the call</b> on who would fly to San Diego after Jo had miraculously been found alive. Natalie couldn't go, as she was working, but Natalie's boss at <em>The Denver Post </em>assured her that she would let her visit Jo as soon as she could. Tootie was studying at Langley, and Blair told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't to suspend her studies for even a day. That hadn't sat well with Dorothy Ramsey, but with Mrs. Garrett backing Blair, she agreed.</p><p>In the end, Blair flew out with her father, and with Mrs. Garrett. Warner International's Vice-President of Corporate Security, Dennis Levine had informed Jo's parents, Rose and Charlie, that Jo was alive, but Blair still felt a blinding rage toward them, even five years after her best friend had left. She didn't know if she could ever forgive them. Blair also had no idea if they were even heading to San Diego.</p><p>The three boarded a Warner Corporate Jet at LaGuardia Airport bound for San Diego International, the six-hour flight seemingly lasting forever in Blair's mind. She was so anxious to see Jo, but her father, who the night before had given her the news that Jo was alive, had a warning for his daughter, and for Edna Garrett.</p><p>“I talked to the attending physician at the hospital, and, at her request, faxed a photo of Jo from before she left. She wanted to see what Jo looked like before she left. She warned me-so I'm gonna warn you-that Jo doesn't look anywhere like she used to. And I'm not simply talking hair style.”</p><p>“I figured she's lost weight”, Blair said pensively.</p><p>David shook his head. “It isn't just that, Blair”, he said seriously. “Yes, she's down to about ninety pounds, but when she was brought to the hospital, she had a backpack with her, and some of the contents were two bottles of whiskey-one empty, the other unopened, and, more than that, she had syringes and heroin in her bag.”</p><p>Both Blair and Edna reacted as if they'd been slapped across the face.</p><p>“My God”, Edna said, just a millisecond before Blair uttered the same words. “Are you saying?”</p><p>“She was taken in after a heroin overdose”, David said softly. “The doctor says Jo has a lot of needle marks, so this isn't a recent thing. She's become addicted to heroin.”</p><p>For the umpteenth time in the last sixteen hours, Blair almost broke down. “My Joey? She's...” Again the anger against Jo's parents surfaced. “Goddamn Rose and Charlie! They drove Jo to this! All because she...”</p><p>The aircraft cabin went silent for long moments, finally broken by Mrs. Garrett.</p><p>“All because she loves you, Blair?” Blair nodded. “From the sound of it, Blair, she's going to need us-going to need <em>you</em>, particularly, to be strong and patient with her. She may not even want to see you at first, but knowing Jo, that will be just her pride showing. If she is a heroin addict, she's going to need a lot of support, patience...and a whole lot of love.”</p><p>Blair turned her head toward her surrogate mother.</p><p>David Warner backed up what Edna had said. “Edna's right, Blair. The Jo you're going to see in a few hours, isn't the Jo you grew up with, and roomed with, and were so close with. She's been through a hellish existence since leaving Peekskill, and it's going to take a long time to get her back to the Jo she was-if she can ever get back to that. You have to realize that she may <em>never</em> get back to who she was. But you need to decide now, before we arrive, if you're committed to helping her recover. I can help, Edna can help, so can Tootie and Natalie, and even her parents, if they so choose, but in the end, you are going to be the linchpin for her recovery.”</p><p>Blair felt overwhelmed by what her father and Mrs. G had said. Yet, as Mrs. Garrett had said, would Jo even accept her help and support? Jo Polniaczek had been a very independent, prideful person, who never had accepted Blair's monetary help, or help of almost any kind. That, Blair thought, was probably why Jo felt the best option five years ago was to disappear.</p><p>Blair knew, however, that they both were right. In the end, if Jo was stubborn, Blair would have to be stubborn in return. Jo couldn't make it on her own right now-she was a drug addict, and at least a borderline alcoholic. Jo would need someone who was a hard-headed, pain-in-the-ass, if she was ever going to recover.</p><p>Blair had yet to fully figure out what kind of love she had for Jo. She had never been attracted, at least not consciously, to women, although she thought Jo was very beautiful. “I love Jo, Daddy, Mrs. Garrett. I love her with all my heart. I have been saying for five years that I would welcome her back, and never abandon her, if she would just come home. I can't turn my back on her. I'll do whatever I can, for as long as I can, to help Jo recover. I don't want her out of my life ever again. I don't know if that means I'm in love with her, but I won't abandon her.”</p><p>David and Edna simply nodded solemnly, not showing any other reaction. They both knew that it would take a monumental effort for Jo Polniaczek to become even somewhat the person she had been before this nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You could sustain (You could sustain)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hm, or are you comfortable with the pain?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No, baby)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You got yourself into your own mess (Ooh)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lettin' your worries pass you by (Lettin' your worries pass you by)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, don't you think it's worth your time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To change your mind? (No, no)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Until then, baby, are you going to let 'em hold you down and make you cry?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't you know? Don't you know, things can change</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Things'll go your way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you Hold On for one more day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can you Hold On for one more day?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Things'll go your way (Oh, things'll go your way)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hold On for one more day</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Hold On, Wilson Phillips</em>
</p><p><br/><strong>Jo Polniaczek had been in and out of</strong> consciousness for the better part of the last day, the effects of her overdose still present. She had been put on medication to re-hydrate her body, and administered Naloxone to counter the effects of the overdose. The stress that she had put her body and mind over the last five years was another reason why she had trouble regaining consciousness. The overdose had simply caused her body to literally crumble under her.</p><p>Around 9 am the next morning, she was starting to come around. When she finally woke feeling lucid, she had no idea where she was or what had happened to her. Yet as she started to get her bearings, she felt a massive headache, and her body felt like it had been run over by a freight train. </p><p>She was able to deduce that she was in a hospital, that much was clear. As she was canvassing her surroundings, someone started to talk to her. </p><p>“Ms. Polniaczek, it's nice to see you awake”, she said pleasantly.</p><p>“Where the hell am I?” Even talking was almost more than Jo could handle. She was already starting to crave another dose of heroin.</p><p>“You're in the hospital. It's not surprising you don't remember much. The Doctor will be here shortly to go over what has transpired since yesterday.”</p><p>“You're right, I don't remember a damn thing.” Then a thought occurred to her. “Wait, how do you know my name? I didn't have any ID on me?”</p><p>The nurse smiled. “You gave the doctor your name shortly after arriving.”</p><p>“Oh, shit”, Jo said, <em>sotto voce</em>. </p><p>The nurse nodded. “About eight months ago, <em>CNN</em> and a bunch of newspapers did a series of stories on the homeless crisis in the country, and one of the other nurses recognized your name from one of the broadcasts?”</p><p>That jolted Jo into reality. “How did I get my name on <em>CNN</em>?” </p><p>“Apparently, they interviewed someone who had been very close to you, and the nurse remembered.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, the doctor had recounted for her what had happened, telling Jo had she passed out with no one around, it's likely she would have died. For the first time in a long while, Jo Polniaczek felt completely sober all of a sudden, and completely ashamed of who and what she had become.</p><p>“Does anyone know I'm here?”</p><p>The doctor nodded. “Yes, your parents have been informed, and they are heading out here.”</p><p>“I don't know if I want to see my parents”, Jo said, cutting off the physician. “They're responsible for what I've gone through.”</p><p>“That's up to you, young lady”, the female doctor stated plainly. “But they are on their way. Right now, Jo, we're concentrating on the short-term with you: getting you hydrated, starting detox for your heroin addiction, and monitoring you for the next few days, at least. After that, I won't lie, you've put your body and mind through hell, and it will take you a long time to get over the damage that has been done.”</p><p><em>Don't I know it</em>, Jo said grimly to herself. The doctor had meant the physical damage done by the weight loss, and her addictions, but the damage went far beyond that, far beyond her, and right now, at this moment, she wasn't sure she could handle that.</p><p>As if sensing what Jo was thinking, the doctor spoke again. “Just take it a day at a time right now, Jo. You have to start somewhere, so don't get ahead of yourself.”</p><p>The encounter with the doctor had left her tired and unsettled, and a few minutes after the physician had left, Jo was back to sleep. Strangely, she didn't have any nightmares.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>David Warner's Corporate jet was met by a limousine which would take them to the hospital. They were met there by Dennis Levine, who after shaking hands with Dennis, hugging Blair, and being introduced to Edna, motioned them into the car.</p><p>After they settled, David got right to business. “Anything new since we left New York, Dennis?”</p><p>“Jo's parents are already here. They were being briefed by the SPD on what was discovered about Jo, before heading to the hospital. Jo's finally coming out of the overdose.” Those words made Blair wince, Mrs. Garrett squeezing her hand. “I took the liberty of informing the Polniaczek's that the three of you were coming out. I didn't want any surprises if we should meet in the hospital before or during any meeting with Jo. Jo doesn't need the drama, and, quite frankly, neither do her parents or you.”</p><p>Blair understood that, even though she still had no desire to see Rose or Charlie Polniaczek. She understood, however, that if she was going to help Jo-and she was determined to do so-that she would have to deal with them eventually.</p><p>Dennis then dropped a surprise on them. “They have asked for a meeting with Blair before anyone sees Jo.”</p><p>Panic rose in Blair's eyes for a moment. “Only if either Daddy or Mrs. Garrett are allowed to be there when we meet. I don't want any shouting matches, and I think it would be better if there was someone else in the room.”</p><p>Dennis nodded. “They agreed to have Edna present with you, Blair. I think they're feeling the same way. I think they'd feel better with another person present.”</p><p>Blair nodded.</p><p>“Now, Jo's parents will see her first. I think that's only fair.” Blair started to object, but Dennis cut her off with a firm wave of his hand. “She's there child, Blair, and even though they threw her under the bus, eventually, they'll have to deal with each other. Jo doesn't know you're here, and they aren't going to tell her, either. She has to deal with them first.”</p><p>Again, Blair meekly nodded.</p><p>“After they visit, they will then meet with the physician who has been treating Jo, and at that time, I think it prudent that only Blair see Jo at the beginning. That's up to you, though, kiddo.”</p><p>Again Blair was silent, seeing the logic in all of what she was hearing. She didn't want anyone else in the room when she faced Jo for the first time in five years. She had no idea how Jo would react to her presence, although she couldn't imagine Jo rejecting her outright. </p><p>Twenty minutes after entering the limo, they arrived at the hospital. Blair had decided to meet Rose and Charlie with Mrs. Garrett, then she would nervously wait to see Jo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Hospital Office</p><p><br/>A member of the hospital staff escorted Blair and Mrs. Garrett to the office where the meeting with Rose and Charlie was to take place. As they arrived at the office, the staff member was preparing to open the door, when Mrs. Garrett indicated for her to wait.</p><p>“Thank you, Miss”, Edna said, “but I just need a moment to talk to my friend here.” The assistant nodded and left the vicinity. Edna turned to Blair, holding both her hands. “Just remember, whatever happens, keep your composure. I don't know how this will go, but keep calm. You can't help Jo if you have a repeat performance from five years ago.” Edna gave Blair a small smirk, Blair understanding the meaning of the last words.</p><p>When Jo's parents had driven to Peekskill just after Jo vanished, Blair had melted down in front of her friend's parents. To this day, Blair Warner couldn't remember being so angry as she had been that day. Mrs. Garrett was right-a repeat could do damage to Blair's desire to be there for Jo.</p><p>“I understand, Mrs. Garrett”, Blair said simply. “That's why I wanted someone with me. You're there to remind me what's at stake here.”</p><p>“So are you ready?”</p><p>Blair shook her head. “I don't think I'll ever be ready for any of this, but this isn't about me, Mrs. Garrett. It's about helping Jo.” She hugged her mentor briefly, took a half step back, along with a cleansing breath. “Let's go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The door opened, and Blair was face-to-face, for the first time in five years, with Rose and Charlie Polniaczek. All of the pain and anger came flooding back to Blair, but as she had promised, she kept calm. Looking at her two antagonists, she could see the anger in their own eyes. Whether it was directed at Blair, or, perhaps, at themselves, Blair could not tell. </p><p>“Rose. Charlie”, Blair said with an overt formality and strained politeness.</p><p>“Blair”, Rose began. “It's good to see you again.”</p><p>Blair didn't know if Rose was trying to goad her into getting angry, but the blonde simply nodded and took her seat, Mrs. Garrett doing the same.</p><p>Edna noticed how much older Jo's parents looked from when she last saw them at her home in Peekskill. Rose especially had aged, her hair much more gray than it was before. Charlie's face was drawn, crows feet now omnipresent on the outside corners of his eyes. Edna had never mentioned to Blair, but Blair had also aged beyond what her years were since Jo left. She was still magnificently beautiful, but much of the light that used to be in her eyes and face had faded with each passing year.</p><p>There was an awkward silence that lasted quite a while, until Blair, realizing what she needed to do, spoke up.</p><p>“I want you both to know”, she began, looking firmly at the other two, “that I plan to be by Jo's side in helping her recover, both physically and emotionally.” She waited for a moment, not believing that the Polniaczek's parents had nothing to say yet. “It won't be easy, and I know, from what I've been told, that Jo will have a long, slow, painful recovery. I plan to be there for all of it.”</p><p>“We figured you'd say that, Blair”, Charlie said, not looking at the younger woman.</p><p>“I'm going to assume that you're here because you also want to see Jo recover. I can't imagine you'd have any other reason to be here.” Blair's voice turned harder. “But you need to understand something: I am never going to abandon Jo from this day forward. I'm going to be there, every single day, for the rest of our lives, to try and find the Jo I once knew...and loved with all my heart. You can make of that what you will, but I intend to be an integral part of her life, if she accepts me again.”</p><p>Again, silence swept the room. It took another few minutes before Rose spoke up.</p><p>“Yes, Blair, Mrs. Garrett”, she said, looking at both women, “we are here to try and reconcile with Jo. We've never stopped loving our daughter. I don't even know if she'll see us, but we have to try. We let her down five years ago.” Rose paused, looking over at Charlie. “As for your statement, well, Jo's almost twenty-six now, isn't she, and Charlie and I have no control over who she associates with or who she wants in her life. From what you just said, I think you've decided you have feelings for Jo like she had...has, for you.”</p><p>“I didn't 'decide', Rose”, Blair said with an edge to her voice. “I've always loved Jo. Has my love for her changed in the last five years? Maybe it has, but it wasn't a decision. It wasn't a choice. It's how I feel about her. Me loving Jo is no more a 'choice' than her being a lesbian. It's who she is. I'll have a lot of time to find out what my feelings are for Jo, beyond our friendship, but I will never turn my back on her.”</p><p>“Be that as it may, I have done a lot of soul-searching, Blair”, Rose continued, “and while I won't ever be able to wrap my head completely around Jo's...orientation...and I don't know if I could wrap it around if you two were a couple, but Charlie and I love Jo, and we'd rather have her in our life just as she is, instead of not at all. It won't happen overnight.”</p><p>“No, it won't”, Blair said, her voice not as sharp. “For any of us. But this isn't about us, it's about Jo, and trying to find the person we all love again. It won't be easy, but, by God, I'll do whatever I have to take to do it.”</p><p>Again, more silence, a little less awkward this time, broken by Edna.</p><p>“She isn't just going to need Blair”, Edna noted. “She'll need me, Natalie, Tootie, perhaps Father Kowolski, and everyone else who has ever cared for her. She can't do it on her own-defeating substance abuse doesn't work that way-but we all have to be pulling in the same direction.”</p><p>“Agreed”, Charlie said, but still with a lot of sadness in his voice. “We were wrong in what we did. We have to do right by her this time.”</p><p>“Despite everything”, Blair concluded, “I know you love Jo. And so do I. We just have to remember this is about saving Jo, and getting her better. Everything else? It's in the past now.”</p><p>That was as close as Blair could come at the moment to making peace with Rose and Charlie. She hoped, as time passed, it would become easier. But for now, Jo's parents stood, and prepared to see their daughter, while Blair tensely waited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>III</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is no pain, you are receding</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A distant ship-smoke on the horizon</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are only coming through in waves</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your lips move, but I cannot hear what you're saying</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I was a child, I caught a fleeting glimpse</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Out of the corner of my eye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I turned to look but it was gone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I cannot put my finger on it now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The child has grown, the dream is gone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I have become comfortably numb</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Comfortably Numb, Pink Floyd</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>The visit with her parents had been</strong> an emotional nightmare for Jo Polniaczek. She didn't dismiss them from her room, as she thought she might, but she made it clear that she was not ready to forgive them anytime soon. The pain of her last encounter with Rose and Charlie, now seeing them after five agonizing years, was almost too much for her. There were a lot of tears, but no physical contact. Rose and Charlie left dejected, but determined to be a part of their daughter's life going forward.</p><p>The encounter had worn Jo out physically, her physical condition not being the greatest to begin with. Her parents had been warned of Jo's appearance, and they were aghast what had become of their daughter. Within five minutes of Rose and Charlie leaving, Jo had fallen asleep.</p><p>The only problem was no one let Blair know that Jo was asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Some twenty minutes after the Polniaczek's left, Blair walked toward Jo's private room, which, unbeknownst to Jo or Blair, had been insisted on and payed for by David Warner. He didn't want a circus around her daughter or Jo. The media still hadn't gotten wind of what was happening, but when they did, David knew reporters would be flocking to San Diego.</p><p>Blair was frightened out of wits as she grasped the sliding glass door to Jo's room. There were curtains hanging in front of the glass for privacy, Blair bracing herself as she entered.</p><p>Blair gasped, almost falling to her knees in seeing Jo for the first time in five years.</p><p>Jo was sound asleep, which Blair was actually grateful for, but Jo's face was white as a sheet, her closed eyes sunken deep within her eye sockets, her face gaunt and incredibly thin. Her arms were noting more than skin and bones, Blair able to see the needle marks in one of her arms. Blair softly sobbed, seeing what sordid shape her best friend was in. It broke her heart to pieces.</p><p>She silently pulled up a reclining chair  next to Jo's bed, not wanting to wake her friend, needing the time to adjust to the ghost of a person Jo had become. When she sat, she gently touched Jo's right hand, not waking her. </p><p>“Oh, my dear, sweet Joey”, Blair sobbed quietly, “what happened to you? I've missed you so...” Blair couldn't continue, as she continued to be shocked at how Jo looked. “I promise you, Jo, I'm not going to leave you, ever again. I need you back. I love you, Jo.” She stood up, leaning over and kissing Jo on the forehead, then sitting back down, reclining the chair slightly, but not letting go of Jo's hand. She drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Two Hours Later</p><p><br/>David and Edna had checked in on Blair and Jo, and, seeing them both sound asleep, decided to let them be. Edna decided that she would go to the hotel that David had arranged for them. She, like everyone else, had been heartsick in seeing what Jo looked like, but Edna knew that Blair would need some time with her friend. The two older adults departed.</p><p>About forty minutes after David and Edna had departed, Jo began to stir from her sleep. Blair felt Jo's hand move in hers, which brought Blair fully awake. It took a while for Jo to come out of her sleep, Blair as tense as she had ever been, wondering what Jo's reaction to her would be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Jo could start to see light through her closed eyelids, the confusion of where she was had long since vanished. She knew the shape she was in, and knew she was gravely hurting, both physically and emotionally. As her eyelids started to flutter, she had the sensation that someone was nearby, but heck, her parents had already left, so that wasn't right.</p><p>After several minutes, her eyes opened, vision blurry and unfocused for a few moments. But again there was a sensation like...someone holding her hand? Her eyes slowly began to regain their centering, and the world cleared. She did feel someone holding her hand. She wasn't dreaming. First Jo glanced at the hand...</p><p>...She knew that hand anywhere, even after all this time. A hand she had dreamed about holding, and kissing tenderly. A hand that she had always wanted to have stroke her cheek. She turned to her right, to look at the person that was in the room with her...</p><p>Her mouth fell open for a moment, closing as fast as it had opened. A wave of emotion overwhelmed her immediately as she met the brown eyes with gold flecks in them. She broke down immediately into shoulder-racking sobs.</p><p>“Blair..” She barely squeaked the name out. “Princess.” </p><p>“Joey!” Blair put down the rail on that side, as she leaned in to wrap Jo in her arms, as Jo rose to meet her. “Oh, my God Joey!”</p><p>Jo melted into Blair's embrace, the pain and loneliness of the last half-decade pouring out of the woman, desperately not wanting to let go of the woman now in her arms. “Blair...I'm so sorry, Blair. I'm <em>so</em> sorry.”</p><p>Both women we crying, Blair regaining some control, remembering she needed to be strong for Jo. “I've got you, honey. I've got you. You're gonna be okay. Let it out. Let it out.” Despite her own tears, and how broken Jo looked, Blair smiled as she hugged Jo's head to her bosom, wanting Jo to feel the warmth of her own body, and the love that she had for her friend. “I'm not leaving you, Jo. I'm here. I'm here.”</p><p>For a half hour, Jo uncontrollably sobbed, the nurse checking in on her twice, simply to make sure Jo was not in need of medical attention. Both times, the nurse had smiled at Blair, knowing this was the best medicine the shattered woman could have. Finally, painfully, slowly, her tears, the racking sobs, and the hiccups that followed, began to subside. Blair had not released Jo the whole time.</p><p>Finally, Jo lifted her head to look at her Princess. The shame and pain on her face almost sent Blair into tears again. Instead, the blonde smiled at her wayward friend. “I'm so glad they found you, Joey”, Blair said with her own shaky voice. “I've been so lost without you.”</p><p>“Blair...” Jo touched her face. “It's really you? This isn't some hallucination?”</p><p>In another place and time, Blair might have laughed at that statement, but this wasn't the time or place to do so. “No, it's no hallucination, Jo. I'm really here.” She put her hands on both of Jo's bony cheeks. “And I'm never leaving you. I want to take care of you, Jo.”</p><p>“How can...” Jo faltered. “How can you stand to look at me after what I did to you?”</p><p>“Oh, Joey”, Blair said, the smile growing bigger, “are you kidding? I've been so lost without you these last five years, sweetheart. You're the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life.”</p><p>Jo actually blushed. “Now I know it's not a dream-you're acting like a blonde.” Jo leaned into hug Blair again.</p><p>“That's my grease monkey”, Blair said, with a little wink. For the next few minutes they continued simply to hold one another.</p><p>Blair sat back up, her back getting a little sore from leaning over in an graceless position, still not letting go of Jo's hand. </p><p>“Blair”, Jo confessed, “I've been so fucking stupid. I ran away. I couldn't deal with what Ma and Pa did to me. I still can't.” More tears came, both of them realizing that there would be a lot of tears in the foreseeable future. “I should have come to you.”</p><p>“It's okay, Joey”, Blair assured her, bringing Jo's emaciated finger to her lips, kissing them softly. “It's in the past now. If you'll let me, I'll be by your side from now on. I want to take care of you. It isn't gonna be easy”, Blair said, leaning in closer to Jo, “but I'll be with you every step of the way. We're gonna get you better.”</p><p>Jo smiled as fully as she could, the emotional and physical pain she was feeling still making it difficult. “All I ever wanted was for you to be with me, Princess”, Blair said, her voice cracking again. “I know you don't feel about me the way...”</p><p>Blair cut her off, moving even closer to Jo. “Jo Polniaczek, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. It's a tragedy that it took all this for me to finally realize that you mean so much to me. I was a shell of myself while you were gone. I don't know what the future holds, but I'm gonna help you get better.”</p><p>Blair leaned in to delicately and tentatively kiss Jo's lips, letting it last for only a moment. “We have a long way before we can truly figure out our relationship again, Jo-you've gone through Hell and back, and I know you hate to hear this, but you can't recover on your own. I know all about the booze and heroin.” Jo froze for a moment, then dropping her head in shame. “But that doesn't matter. You are going to recover. You have me, my dad, Mrs. Garrett, Tootie, Natalie...and your parents if you want.”</p><p>“You...you know they're here?”</p><p>Blair nodded, kissing Jo's cheek. “Yes, we had a discussion before they came in to see you. I know it isn't easy for you-and I assure you it isn't easy for me-but you have to at least try to let them reconcile with you.”</p><p>“I just don't know if I can get over what they did to me, blondie”, Jo said with a defeated voice. “It hurt so bad. It's hurt every day for the last five years. I don't know...”</p><p>Again, Jo broke down, Blair knowing this would happen over and over, probably for at least several years, to reclaim who Jo Polniaczek had been. Blair wrapped her up again. “I know you can, Jo. I believe in you, believe in your inherent goodness. It won't be easy, but as I said, I'll be by your side every step of the way.”</p><p>Jo kissed Blair on the lips, with an intensity she had never felt, realizing that she had almost died, but that this moment was happening. “I love you, Princess. Even on my worst days, I always told you, in my heart, that I love you. I hope you can forgive me.”</p><p>“Jo”, Blair said, running a palm over her cheek. “I never had anything to forgive. But you have to eventually forgive yourself, and as I said, I'll be with you to do that. I love you, Joanna Marie Polniaczek. That won't change.”</p><p>They talked about nothing for a little while longer, Jo making room for Blair on her bed, both of them eventually falling fast asleep, arm in arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IV</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I feel a little shaky, I can't control my nerves</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you think I'm freakin', but can't you feel the curves?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I swear to you this feeling, it scares me half to death</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It gathers in my throat and it gathers up my breath</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anxiety - got me on the run</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anxiety - yeah, I just need someone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anxiety - can't get nothin' done</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anxiety - spoils all the fun </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Anxiety, Pat Benatar</em>
</p><p><br/><strong>Both Jo and Blair had a fairly comfortable</strong> night's sleep, Blair waking up every now and then to peek at Jo, making sure she was OK. Around 9am, after the hospital had given them both a light breakfast, there was activity at the sliding door to Jo's private room.</p><p>When Mrs. Garrett entered, she hid as best she could how shaken she was at Jo's appearance, smiling as wide as she could, crying as she went over to her surrogate daughter. “Jo”, Edna exclaimed, failing to hold back her tears. “Oh, my dear, sweet girl!”</p><p>“Mrs. G”, Jo cried, almost as hard as she had when she had first seen Blair. “God you don't know how much I've missed you.” Edna held Jo tightly for what felt like forever, but was only a few minutes, until they broke the embrace. Edna then leaned forward, kissing the younger woman on the forehead. Jo blushed, then looked ashamed. “I'm <em>so</em> sorry I failed you so badly, Mrs. G. I hope you'll forgive me?”</p><p>“My sweet Jo”, Edna said, pulling her into another hug. “You're alive. That's all that matters to me right now. You don't know how much I have prayed for this day.”</p><p>“Ditto, Mrs. G”, Jo echoed, wiping away her tears. She hadn't noticed Mr. Warner, so quickly had her eyes locked with Mrs. Garrett, but when she saw his smile, she cried again. “I hear...I hear you never gave up on me, either, Mr. Warner?”</p><p>David went to Jo, gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek. “I never would have, Joanna”, he said softly. “I'm so grateful that you've been found.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. W”, Jo said with a grin. “It means a lot to me to know I had some people rooting for me.”</p><p>“You're very important to my daughter, Jo, which means you're very important to me.” He wiped a stray tear from one of his eyes. “But as I'm sure you're aware, right now, this is the easy part. You've been told by your doctor, and by Blair, I'm sure”, he raised an eyebrow toward his only child, “that there is a lot of difficult days ahead. I think you know that you have a lot of issues to deal with, Jo. And I know”, he continued, “how prideful you are about receiving help, but you will need a great support group behind you. That includes us, but also medical and psychological professionals, to bring you back. And I will spare no expense to make sure you get the best treatment.” </p><p>“Ya know, Mr. Warner”, Jo said thoughtfully, “there was a time when I would have declined such a thing-Blair has too many stories about that.” She grabbed her friends hand-or was she her girlfriend now? “But I fu...I really screwed up my life, and knowing what I've been through, you're right, I can't do it by myself. I accept your generous offer-on one condition.”</p><p>“Anything, Jo.”</p><p>She looked over at Blair, smiling. “The one condition is that Blair is involved in every step of my recovery. If I have her with me, I know I can make it, even though it's going to be rough.”</p><p>“I think I can live with those terms”, David said with a broad smile. </p><p>Blair leaned over, and lightly kissed Jo on the cheek, the other two in the room giving each other a knowing look.</p><p>“Today is the first day of the rest of your life, Jo”, Mrs. Garrett reminded her, now on the other side of the bed, holding her other hand. “You have a lot of work and a lot of tears ahead of you, but we're with you. Please, lean on us when you need to?”</p><p>Jo gave Mrs. Garrett a warm smile. “I know what's ahead, Mrs. G. It's gonna be hell, but with you guys in my corner, I'll make it.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The next morning, Dr. Walk met with Blair, Rose, Charlie, Edna, and David. Blair hadn't left Jo's side since first seeing her, and the young blonde was nervous leaving her friend alone for even a short period of time. Dr. Walk assured Blair they wouldn't be long. He had some serious things to discuss with all of them.</p><p>“Today, she starts detox in earnest”, the physician said seriously. “Detox isn't pretty, but it's a necessary first step to Jo getting better.”</p><p>“What does detox entail, Doctor?” Blair didn't have the first clue as to what it meant.</p><p>“It means withdrawing whatever heroin is currently left over in her system. Withdrawal isn't pretty. Symptoms are usually sweating, anxiety, craving for heroin, diarrhea, nausea and vomiting, rapid heartbeat, and other possible symptoms. </p><p>“We are going to use a combination of Ibuprofen, which will deal with the pain she will feel, and the drug Clondine, which can help reduce the severity of the symptoms. Even with both, she will go through a rough time.”</p><p>“How long does detox take?”</p><p>Dr. Walk turned to Rose. “Mrs. Polniaczek, it can take up to week, although the most acute symptoms usually occur within the first seventy-two hours. We will stick with the Ibuprofen and the Clondine for an entire week.</p><p>“After that”, he continued, “if we think she's doing well enough, we can release her. I imagine you'll be going back to New York. I have a list of some excellent rehab facilities in New York City. You will need to get her started on long-term treatment as soon as possible. If you don't, she'll be susceptible to relapse. Her physicians and counselors in New York will determine the best long-term rehab program.”</p><p>That was a lot to take in, everyone in the room beginning to grasp the enormity of what Jo would need to go through if she was ever going to get over her addiction and her psychological trauma.</p><p>Blair had another thought. “What about her alcohol use?”</p><p>Dr. Walk nodded at the question. “It seems, from what we can tell, the alcohol problem wasn't as acute as the heroin addiction. Her rehab team can deal with that.”</p><p>Blair nodded.</p><p>“Now, if you'll excuse me”, the doctor said, “I need to go discuss this with Jo.” He turned to Blair. “Ms. Polniaczek indicated to me that she would like Blair present while I discuss all this with her.”</p><p>Blair saw the hurt on the faces of Charlie and Rose. A large part of Blair was still bitter at how Jo's parents had treated her, but fully understood that Jo would need her parents and to reconcile with them. “I promise, Rose, Charlie”, she looked at both of them, “I'll fill you in on everything, and I'll even see if I can convince Jo to see you afterward.”</p><p>Rose nodded. “Thank you, Blair.” </p><p>For Rose, her discomfort with her daughter's sexuality had never been about Blair Warner. She had felt Jo and Blair, as friends, had been good for each other, the better qualities of one rubbing off on the other. It was the entire idea that Jo was sexually attracted to women, which went against a lifetime of teaching from the Catholic Church. She had had many good conversations with Father Kowolski over the last few years, both of them coming to the realization that they had wronged Jo, both wanting to atone.</p><p>Rose didn't know if she could ever get past her own narrow-mindedness, but she was determined to give Jo-and Blair, if it came to that-a chance at a life together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> <br/>By that evening, Blair was sitting with Jo. The Naloxone treatment had been terminated, Dr. Walk advising the two women of what was to come. By 9pm, the detox was beginning to affect Jo. </p><p>Jo was already beginning to sweat and become nervous. She had been been given her first dose of Clondine at 7pm, and would receive another at 7am, that schedule continuing for the next week. Ibuprofen was administered every four hours.</p><p>By midnight, Blair was in the bed, holding Jo. Jo's sweating had increased, as had her anxiety. By 5am the following morning, Jo was in agony.</p><p>“Blair”, she said shakily, “if I don't get a fix now, I'm gonna die. I can't handle this!”</p><p>Despite Jo being completely drenched in sweat, Blair didn't let her go. “You'll get through it, Joey”, Blair answered softly, kissing Jo on the side of her head, her friend buried against Blair's chest. “I'm not going anywhere, sweetie.”</p><p>Blair and the nurses made sure Jo was drinking a lot of water, keeping her hydrated, but by noon, Jo was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking under the weight of her body's craving for the drug. For the next few hours, Jo began vomiting, Blair holding a hand to Jo's forehead as she retched and retched, the nurses making sure to replace the bedpan's.</p><p>With all the water she was drinking, and even though she was sweating a lot of it off, Blair helped her to the restroom several time that way, Jo pleading that Blair stay with her, the blonde having no intention of leaving her best friend alone even for a minute, only taking care of her own needs when Jo would drift off to sleep for a few minutes.</p><p>For the next two days, Blair and the nurses would be the target of curse-filled screams from Jo, as the heroin was slowly exorcised from her system. The nurses had seen this before, so knew how to handle it, but a few times, Blair almost came undone at vitriol pouring from her friend. </p><p>Yet she remained steadfast, letting Jo use her as a verbal punching bag, if it helped her get through this ordeal.</p><p>Mercifully, three-and-a-half days after the detox began, the worst of the withdrawal began to pass, Jo starting to calm, but mentally and physically near the point of collapse. She still cried, still felt nauseous, but the shaking subsided, and the sweating went away. The nurses gave Jo a sponge bath to cleanse away the coat of dried perspiration that covered her-literally the only time Blair was not physically with Jo while the latter was awake.</p><p>By the evening of the fourth day, Jo, utterly exhausted, lay sound asleep in Blair's arms, Blair herself deep in sleep, knowing that this was only the end of the beginning in Jo's recovery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You know I'm a dreamer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But my heart's of gold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I had to run away high</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So I wouldn't come home low</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just when things went right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It doesn't mean they were always wrong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just take this song, and you'll never feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Left all alone</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Take me to your heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Feel me in your bones</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just one more night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm comin' off this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Long &amp; winding road</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm on my way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm on my way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Home sweet home...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tonight, tonight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm on my way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm on my way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Home sweet home...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Home Sweet Home, Motley Crue</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>It wasn't until early afternoon of the</strong> following day that Jo Polniaczek awoke, feeling the warmth of Blair's body, still holding her gently. Jo smiled to herself, feeling secure in a manner that she could never remember. If she could spend the rest of her days in Blair's arms, she would have no complaints.</p><p>Then she recalled, through the haze of the last four days, some of the things she had said to Blair during the detox. The smile faded quickly.</p><p>Blair was dozing when she felt Jo's shoulder moving up and down, coming to and realizing that Jo was sobbing again. “Joey, what is it, honey? What can I do for you?”</p><p>Jo couldn't answer for a short while, simply embracing Blair tighter, Blair assuring her that she was there and wasn't leaving. Jo finally began to subside, then sat up, looking at Blair.</p><p>“I'm so sorry to put you through this, Princess”, she said haltingly through more tears. “I'm so sorry for yelling and screaming at you, saying such awful things...” Again the tears of bitterness erupted from the frail, exhausted women.</p><p>“It's okay, Joey”, Blair hushed her. “It wasn't easy to hear, but, God honey, I can't even fathom  what the last four days have been like for you, even in witnessing it.” She kissed Jo's cheek. “If it helped you get through this, then I have no regrets, Jo. Absolutely none.”</p><p>Jo turned Blair toward her, putting her forehead on Blair's, the blonde not shying away from the intimate gesture. “You ask what you can do for me, blondie”, Jo confessed. “You've already done it. You stayed next to me, didn't leave me.”</p><p>“I love you, Jo”, Blair said, not not moving a muscle. “I am committed to this-to you. You aren't alone going through this.”</p><p>“I know that now, Princess”, Jo responded, kissing Blair's forehead. “I've been such a damn fool. I'm so glad we found each other again.”</p><p>Blair wrapped Jo up in another warm hug. “So am I, Joey. So am I.”</p><p>They talked for a few more minutes, asking the nurse on duty to inform Dr. Walk that they'd like to see the rest of their family the next morning, as only Blair had been with Jo through the detox.</p><p>Despite feeling better, Jo was still completely drained. Around 11pm, the two women fell  asleep, the restlessness and pain of the last few night replaced with an assured contentedness. They knew more heartache was ahead, but for now, the had each other.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>By the next afternoon, the hospital in San Diego was ready to release Jo. </p><p>David Warner called his Vice-President for Health and Wellness, who could give the CEO some recommendations and ideas as to the best treatment options for J. It was no surprise that Warner International offered a Cadillac Health plan to their employees all over the globe, and the company had always striven to make sure the best health care providers, in every field, were available. Jo was not an employee, obviously, but David trusted his Corporate officers, and he would have the VP meet with Jo, Blair, and himself as soon as practical.</p><p>Mrs. Garrett called Tootie to let her know they'd be home the following afternoon. They felt it best that everyone get a decent night's sleep, instead of flying home in the middle of the night. Neither David nor Edna gave a second thought to Blair and Jo sharing a room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Jo had a long way to go, but the night she and Blair were in the hotel room, Blair could see the difference in Jo's appearance. She was eating better, and the medical staff had given her a small prescription of Naloxone, which Jo needed to take every few hours to keep the craving for heroin down. It would be at least several days before Jo had a treatment plan available, so this was, at least for the moment, a holdover.</p><p>Blair had brought along with her from New York a pair of pajamas for Jo. She allowed Jo to change and get ready for bed first, then she prepped herself. She half expected Jo to be out could when she returned to the bedroom, but Jo was propped up, waiting for Blair. The blonde noticed the troubled look on Jo's face.</p><p>Blair crawled into the bed, propping herself up as well, bringing Jo close to her. “What's wrong, love?”</p><p>“It's really starting to hit me, Blair-I'm going back to New York. I'll have to face Ma and Pa again, and while I think we can eventually bridge the gap, what about my neighborhood, and my old friends? What about the Church?”</p><p>Blair hugged her closer. “Like I said, one day a time, Jo. We can't fix everything right away. First thing is to work on your short-term and long-term health, both physically and mentally. Like the doctor said, you must put yourself first, start getting your life under control, then we can worry about outside influences.”</p><p>“I'm frightened to death, Princess”, Jo said in stark honesty. “I know what I said, that if I have you, and Mrs. G, and Tootie to help me, that I'll make it, but I'm fuckin' scared out of my mind.”</p><p>Jo leaned into Blair's chest, simply needing the comfort. “I am too, Jo. But I'm committed to getting you better.. As I said, we can't look a thousand steps ahead. Let's take it one step at a time. We're both scared, but we're in this together.”</p><p>“I blew five fuckin' years of my life because of this, blondie. Five years that I'll never get back. Five years that I could have had with you, even just as my friend.”</p><p>“Shh, Joey”, Blair said with a soft kiss to Jo's cheek. “Stop the self-flagellation. You've got me now. I know you'll get tired of hearing it after a while, but I'm by your side through all of this.”</p><p>Jo sat back up to look Blair directly in the eyes. “Blair, believe me, I will never tire of you saying that you love and care for me. Your love is going to give me the strength to salvage my life. I am scared, but I'm not going to let you down in the long run.”</p><p>They softly kissed, the first kiss they had really shared alone. It wasn't frantic, or wanting, but a kiss to reassure both of them how much they loved one another, and how much they would need each other in the coming months and even years, as Jo recovered from or ordeal.</p><p>The kiss, tender and endearing, lasted for several minutes, the sensation filling both their senses, solidifying even more their still-new romance, which they both knew, would probably not be consummated for months, maybe even years. But for now, they were content simply to be close.</p><p>“Why don't we get some sleep”, Blair said tenderly, tracing Jo's lips with a finger. “We have another long day tomorrow. Besides, you'll need your strength  to fend off Tootie when we get to New York.”</p><p>Jo chuckled. “God I can't wait to see that kid. Remember she used to drive me batty, but I can't wait to give her a hug, Blair. Hopefully, we'll see Nat soon.”</p><p>“Let's get settled in once back home, then we'll find time to get Nat here.”</p><p>“Home”, Jo echoed. “I haven't had a home in so long. By the way, where am I staying?”</p><p>“With me, silly. I have a beautiful apartment in Manhattan. It's very peaceful and quiet, so far up”, she said with a smirk. </p><p>“That sounds nice, Princess”, Jo admitted. “But from now on, wherever you are, that's home for me. I don't ever want to spend another day on the streets.”</p><p>“You street days are over, honey”, Blair chided her. “Come here and lay down with me.”</p><p>Both snuggled into the bed, Blair laying on her back, Jo reaching an arm over her stomach, snuggling into Blair's side, feeling so loved, but so undeserving of it for the moment.</p><p>“Goodnight, blonde”, Jo said softly. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, barbarian.” She leaned over to kiss Jo's forehead. “I always will.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The Warner Corporate jet taxied over to it's parking spot at LaGuardia Airport, Jo still wide-eyed at being back in New York City. She had long since resigned to herself that she'd never see The Big Apple again, after fleeing five years ago. It felt like another hallucination, something she had become accustomed to as a heroin addict.</p><p>But when the aircraft door open, it was no hallucination when Jo realized who was there to greet her. </p><p>At one time, Natalie Green and Dorothy “Tootie” Ramsey would have run and leaped into Jo's arms, but not this time. Nothing was going to stop Natalie from being in New York when Jo arrived, and it hadn't. </p><p>The emotions on the face of all three women-close friends for so long, who hadn't seen each other in almost six years-overwhelmed them. Even though Blair knew Jo looked better than she had a few days before, Tootie and Natalie couldn't quite hide their shock at Jo's physical appearance.</p><p>They slowly moved toward each other, tears running down their faces, the two younger woman sobbing as they embraced the friend they thought they might never see again.</p><p>“Nat”, Jo cried, burying her head between the head of the other two, “Tootie.”</p><p>“God, Jo”, Tootie said haltingly, “I never thought I'd ever see you again.” Jo moved to hug the youngest of the Four Musketeers, Tootie never wanting to let go.</p><p>“I'm so sorry, Tootie”, Jo said, as her body shook with regret. “I'm so sorry I ran out on you guys.”</p><p>“It's okay, Jo. You're home now.” The held each other for a few more minutes.</p><p>Jo then turned to Natalie, no words exchanged at first, as they silently embraced each other through their mutual sobs, Natalie kissing Jo on the cheek. After a few more minutes, Jo broke the embrace, looking at Natalie, wiping her own eyes. “From what I understand, Nat, if it weren't for you, I might not be back here.” She hugged her again. “Thank you”, Jo whispered.</p><p>“I was just part of a team, Jo”, Natalie said, her eyes squinting. “But I'm so damn glad that all that work that we did paid off in your case. I'm just so glad...”  Natalie broke down again, Jo smiling and hugging her one more time.</p><p>“I am to, Nat.” She brought Tootie and Natalie close to her. “Guys, I've been through hell, and I'm gonna go through even more hell if I'm gonna get better. I hope...just, be patient with me, because I'm gonna have good days and bad days.”</p><p>Natalie smirked. “And that's different for you, how?”</p><p>Jo burst out laughing, something she couldn't remember doing...since another lifetime. “Good point, Nat.” She became serious. “Seriously, I'm hooked on booze and heroin, and I know the road ahead of me is going to be painful. But I know with your help, I'll get better.”</p><p>“We've got your back, Jo”, Tootie said sweetly. “Now that you're back, we're never letting you out of our sight.” Again Jo chuckled.</p><p>Natalie gave a knowing look between Blair and Jo, as the former had simply stayed in the background while Jo greeted their friends. “I won't be in town to help, but I'll call you as often as I can, Jo. Besides”, she said, her eyes twinkling, “I know someone who isn't gonna ever abandon you.” She glanced over Jo's shoulder at Blair, who blushed, but moved to grab Jo's hand.</p><p>Tootie looked at both of them, then she gave a sly smile. “You two...”</p><p>Blair finally spoke. “We are getting re-acquainted, Tootie”, she explained. “We haven't exactly figured out everything”, she continued, looking lovingly over at Jo, “but I've told Jo I'm committed to being with her through her recovery, and hopefully, beyond.”</p><p>“That's what friends are for”, Jo said with a smile, hugging Blair.</p><p>The entire entourage was taken by a Corporate Limo to David's large Manhattan apartment, to unwind and to let everyone decompress.</p><p>Jo knew full well that a different kind of hell lay in front of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was so easy living day by day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Out of touch with the rhythm and blues</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But now I need a little give and take</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The New York Times, The Daily News </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It comes down to reality</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't care if it's Chinatown or up on Riverside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't have any reasons</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've left them all behind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm in a New York state of mind </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“New York State Of Mind”, Billy Joel</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>Blair insisted that Jo simply relax</strong> the next two days, before they hit the ground running for Jo's rehab. She had enough Naloxone for another week, but Jo was anxious to get started on recovery, not just physically, but psychologically. </p><p>They spent the next two days sifting through information on the best places to get Jo a well-rounded treatment. They ended up choosing Wholeview Wellness, which was a stone's throw from Midtown Manhattan. It came highly recommended by Warner International's Vice President for Health and Wellness, and would supply Jo with a thorough treatment, dealing with her addictions, long-term detox, and the psychological attention she would need. It was very close to Blair's apartment, and also to Warner International.</p><p>Two days later, they visited the facility for the first time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Jo was scared, and very nervous when they arrived at the location on Lexington Avenue. This was the first step in putting the past five years behind her, and while she knew she had to do this, and wouldn't back out of it, it frightened her, as it would frighten almost anyone.</p><p>The mere fact that Blair was with her, holding her hand firmly, gave her the strength not to simply turn tail and run. For this first visit, David Warner came also, since he would set up the financial side of the treatment.</p><p>They were met by the Executive Director of the institution, Dr. Roberta Jennings, who had been with the center since its founding. David Warner had made sure the hospital in San Diego had faxed all the necessary information on Jo's stay there, so that the clinicians and psychologists could start crafting a plan for Jo.</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Polniaczek”, Dr. Jennings said with a smile, “I'm very happy to meet you. Won't all of you come into my office and have a seat?” Jo looked tentatively at Blair, who smiled warmly back, squeezing Jo's hand in reassurance.</p><p>After introductions, the Director got right to it. “There's no doubt you've been through a difficult ordeal the last five years, Jo”, she began, “and it will take work on your part, as well as ours, to break the cycle of addiction, and to help you deal psychologically with what you've been through.”</p><p>Jo nodded. “I have no illusions about that, Dr. Jennings”, Jo assured her. “I want to get better, and I'll do anything to get there. Besides”, she said, glancing at Blair with a smile, “I think I have someone that I don't ever want to let down.”</p><p>Blair blushed, the doctor smiling at both of them. “I want you to tell me about yourself Jo-not just about the last five years living on the streets, but as much of your life as you can. It's all important, so, please don't leave anything out, if you can.”</p><p>Jo took a breath, and dove into it. She spent the better part of ninety minutes recalling to the PH.D about when she first realized she might be a lesbian, when she took up with the gangs, and how important it was to hide that she liked girls. She talked about her experience with Gloria, and Gloria's suicide, and the reaction of her parents at that time. Jo recanted going to Eastland, and meeting Mrs. G, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie, how she hated Blair at first, but eventually falling in love with the debutante, but, like she had done her who life, hiding it from Blair. She recalled that disastrous fight with her parents, and how they had cut her off, the Catholic Church excommunicating her, and feeling as if she had no one to turn to.</p><p>Jo followed that up with the last five years: selling her bike; moving from town-to-town at least once or twice a year; how she had become addicted to first alcohol, and then, later, heroin; having to endure incredible days of insufferable heat in some locations, and being outside during sub-zero temperatures, and in blizzard conditions, many times almost losing complete hope.</p><p>She finished telling the doctor about what she remembered of the last week. Her OD, waking up confused in the San Diego hospital, facing her parents, and being reunited with Blair.</p><p>At the end of her dissertation, Jo was mentally and physically exhausted, in tears once again, Blair holding her tightly, David putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The Director had been taking copious notes, and had informed them that the conversation was being recorded on both audio and video, solely for the benefit of the staff to help them construct a plan for recovery.</p><p>“What we will do next”, Dr. Jennings informed them, “is in two days, Jo, you will come in here, and will have a complete physical examination as well as sitting down for a preliminary meeting with our lead Clinician and Psychologist. You'll also be given a preliminary psychological examination. After that, we'll need a few days to gather all the information we have, and tailor a program just for you.”</p><p>“I understand”, Jo said wearily, but proud of herself for getting through this first session. “Can...is Blair allowed to be with me on my visits?”</p><p>“She can be if you would like. Do you want her with you for the exams? Those can be very personal, but it's your choice.”</p><p>“At least for now, I'd like Blair present.” She gave a half-hearted smirk to the blonde. “Of course, I reserve the right to change my mind, blondie.” That broke some of the tension in the room.</p><p>“Very well”, the doctor said in conclusion. “I want you to simply rest up for the next forty-eight hours, Jo. Just relax, stay well-hydrated, and have healthy, but light meals. Where are you staying for now?”</p><p>Jo blushed a little. “I'm staying with Blair”, she said, adding a small smile. </p><p>“Very good. I'm glad you won't be alone. That leads to my last question: do you want us to inform your parents of what is going on? I understand you're not under any obligation to tell them, since you're over twenty-one, but I need to ask.”</p><p>Jo looked at Blair who shrugged. “It's up to you, sweetie”, Blair replied softly.</p><p>“I think I'll tell them after the exams in a couple of days. I want to have more information on what I'll be facing.”</p><p>With that, they concluded the interview. Jo and Blair were close enough to walk back to Blair's apartment, David staying behind to work out the financial details, then taking a cab back to Warner Tower.  </p><p>As they strode down the street, Jo didn't let go of Blair's hand. It still wasn't widely accepted to see two woman holding hand, or showing much intimacy in public, but if there was anywhere to be in the United States that wouldn't take much notice of it, New York would be such a place. There were one or two furtive glances directed their way, but no one stared them down.</p><p>“How you feeling, Joey?” Blair tried to keep it light, but she could see the tension on Jo's face.</p><p>“I'm okay, I think, Princess”, she replied honestly. “I'm just beat now, ya know?” Blair nodded her head.</p><p>“I'm gonna make sure you follow what the doctor ordered you to do over the next few days-you're gonna relax, rest and sleep as much as you can, and you'll be drinking lots of water.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Warner”, Jo joked, smirking at the blonde. “You sound like a mother hen.”</p><p>Blair giggled, but shyly looked at Jo. “I hope you don't think of me like a mother, Joanna Marie.”</p><p>“Ew, you're right, Princess, that'd be too weird, wouldn't it?” They both laughed. Jo leaned in a little toward Blair. “And after how we've kissed? I don't want to think about Mommy issues, to be honest.” Another round of laughter ensued.</p><p>When they arrived home, Blair immediately made Jo a salad, with lemon water and ice. They talked softly while eating. It was only mid-day, but after the meal, Jo knew she needed to sleep. While Blair cleaned the table, Jo went into to change into some light pajamas. Blair came in to check on her.</p><p>“I'm putting some water on the night stand for you, Jo, but I want you to rest as long as you can.”</p><p>“I don't think that'll be a problem, Blair”, Jo said with a huge yawn, making Blair giggle. “I'm fried after that meeting.”</p><p>Blair became more serious. “I know, sweetie. I know how tough that was on you.”</p><p>“That was the easy part, babe”, Jo responded, as Blair sat on the bed next to her. “Blair...I know you get tired of hearing it, but thank...thank you for being there today. I couldn't have gone through that without you.”</p><p>“You're welcome, Joey”, Blair said, as Jo propped herself up for a few moments, pushing some of Jo's still white bangs off of her forehead. It would be a while before Jo's own color resurfaced, but Blair didn't worry about that. “I'm here for you, as I said, every step of the way, without fail. I thought I had lost you forever, Jo Polniaczek. I won't let that happen again.” She kissed Jo softly on the lips.</p><p>“Say, do you...” Jo faltered on her words. “Can you, I mean would you mind...” Jo blushed, as she had never been one to get flustered in her speaking.</p><p>“Yes, Joey, I'll lay down with you and hold you. Truth is, I could use the rest, too.”</p><p>Tears watered Jo's eyes, but she held them back. “Thanks Princess. I don't intend to be this...meek forever, but right now, you're the only thing holding me together.”</p><p>“Shh, Jo, I understand, love. It's all right. I'm here for you. I love you, after all.”<br/> <br/>This time Jo lay three fingers on Blair's cheek, kissing her tenderly on the lips. “I love you, too, Blair. I can't remember a time where I didn't.”</p><p>“Let me just head to the bathroom and change, then I'll lay down with you, OK?”</p><p> Jo snuggled down into the bed, Blair throwing the covers on her.</p><p>It took Blair only about five minutes to change into her own PJ's. When she emerged from the bathroom, her heart clenched, as she saw that Jo had fallen fast asleep, a whisper of a smile on her face. Blair pulled up the blankets, slipped under them herself, then spooned Jo from behind, kissing her on the back of the head. </p><p>“I love you, my barbarian”, she said in a whisper. Within a few minutes, they were both asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>They woke up about 7pm, feeling slightly refreshed, but still incredibly tired. It would take both of them a while to get over the emotional shock of their reunion, and what lay ahead in the near future. Jo climbed out of the bed, as Blair was just starting to stir. She went over to the large bay window in Blair's bedroom, which overlooked midtown Manhattan, Jo still pinching herself that she was back home. Yet as she looked, she knew of the daunting days ahead. It unsettled her, until she looked back at the woman now waking up. She smiled warmly, but sadly, at Blair. Jo could never get the last five years back, and that would forever haunt her heart.</p><p>Jo returned to the bed, sitting on it. “Have a good nap, Princess?” Jo tentatively ran her hands through Blair's golden hair. She didn't want to overstep-they couldn't figure out what they were until Jo went through treatment for her addictions. But for the first time since realizing she had fallen in love with Blair, she had some hope. It would be what drove her in the months ahead.</p><p>“Wasn't too bad, Jo”, Blair said with a yawn, making Jo chuckle. “Are we already getting old enough that we need afternoon naps?”</p><p>Again, Jo softly laughed. “Nah. It's just been a stressful few days for both of us, Blair. Think about it, just a few days ago I was trippin' out in San Diego, feeling like I was nearing the end of the rope, ya know? And now, I'm back home, and I think I have a new lease on life. That's a lot to take in.”</p><p>“The real work begins Wednesday, Joey. Which is why for the next two days, I'm waiting on you and and foot.”</p><p>Jo snorted an ironic laugh. “Yeah, who woulda ever thought the Princess would be the waitress for the barbarian?”</p><p>Blair sat up, hugging Jo, glad to see  the smile on her face, instead of the look of bewilderment she had seen in San Diego. “Keep that sense of humor, Joey”, Blair said softly, moving some hair behind Jo's left ear. “It will be needed, God knows. It's good to see you laugh again.”</p><p>“It's good to laugh again, Blair”, Jo said thoughtfully. “I don't think I had laughed since before leaving Peekskill.” She looked Blair dead in the eye. “Had I not been in a busy park last week, Blair, The only thing you'd be seeing of me would be in an open casket. I was almost ready to thrown in the towel, even before I OD'd.”</p><p>“Oh, Joey.” Blair squeezed her tightly, wanting to drive the demons from Jo simply through her touch. “I couldn't have handled it if we had found out you were dead. I told you a few years back about the report of that body near Dallas. For forty-eight hours, I was hysterical.” She released Jo, but held on to her hands. “We had no clue if you were dead or alive, honey, but just the possibility that you were still alive was enough to keep me going. Had I given up hope...”</p><p>“Hey, Princess”, Jo said softly, kissing Blair's cheek, “I'm here, in front of you, right now. We're both getting a little morbid here, aren't we?” She smirked at her best friend, who gave a small laugh.</p><p>“Okay, Jo, rule number one as we go through this-no morbidity between us. You'll be doing enough of that with the counselors. That doesn't mean you can't talk to me about it and let it out-I want you to, but I don't want us to dwell on it every day. We've lost five years of our friendship. We can't get that back, but we can look to our future.”</p><p>“You've always been smarter than you look, Princess”, Jo said with an effective deadpan, Blair smacking her lightly on the arm.</p><p>“You are a barbarian, aren't you?” Blair took a deep breath. “I don't see a need for us to get out of our PJ's, but let's go into the kitchen, and I can make you a light dinner-how does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound?”</p><p>Jo almost drooled, making Blair laugh. “Grilled cheese and tomato soup would be so perfect, Ms. Warner. I remember when Mrs. G. used to make those for us on those really cold winter days. But, are you sure you can cook such a high-falutin' meal?”</p><p>Blair gave her a mock glare. “I will have you know, Jo Polniaczek, that my cooking skills have advanced since you left.” She winked at Jo. “I just graduated from Spaghetti and Meatballs 101 not long ago.”</p><p>The both laughed as they headed downstairs. The sandwich and soup were heavenly, Jo impressed that Blair hadn't burnt anything, and she made sure to let Blair know it. After they, they talked for a while, snuggling each other on the couch. Despite their nap that afternoon, they were still both exhausted. Blair ordered Jo to sleep in the next morning-she would try to do the same. As they had done the night before, the fell asleep, holding each other gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Without saying a word, you can light up the dark</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Try as I may I can never explain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What I hear when you don't say a thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smile on your face let's me know that you need me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You say it best, when you say nothing at all</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When You Say Nothing At All, Alison Krauss with Union Station</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blair woke up early the next morning</strong>-much earlier that she had planned. It was only 6am. That was was usually when she rose to go to work, but she had taken an extended leave of absence when Jo had been found. It hadn't been reported on, but would, eventually, get out to the Press. David Warner had given Blair his complete backing. There was no timetable for her to return.</p><p>When she woke, she immediately smiled, feeling the warm body next to her. During the night, they had shifted positions, Blair on her back, Jo on her once said, an arm draped across Blair's stomach. Jo was still in a fairly peaceful sleep. Since they had slept in the same bed that first night in San Diego, Blair had noticed that Jo was constantly restless. She chalked it up to Jo's substance abuse, but wanted to ask the clinician's and the psychologists about that when they went back in two days hence.</p><p>She looked over at Jo giving her a tender, loving smile, barely touching her palm to Jo's cheek. It still shocked Blair how thin and hollow Jo looked, but had noticed Jo didn't look quite as deathly  pale as she had a week ago. It would be a while before Jo would begin to look like the Jo that Blair had known for so long.</p><p>As she gazed at Jo's sleeping form, Blair pondered where their relationship was now, and where it might be going. Blair Warner still didn't know exactly how she loved Jo Polniaczek, even though Blair knew she'd lay down her life for Jo. Yet she'd lay down her life for Mrs. Garrett, and Nat, and Dorothy, so did that mean anything?</p><p>Blair knew that she loved Jo, and had loved her for a number of years now. Despite the canyon of differences in their upbringing, no one had ever understood Blair quite like Jo had, and if Jo were to admit it, she felt the same way about Blair. Despite their sometimes-adversarial relationship, especially the first year or two they had known each other, they could communicate with the simplest of looks, speaking volumes without saying a word. </p><p>So what did it all mean for Blair Warner?</p><p>She wasn't sure. She was committed to staying with Jo through her rehabilitation. This wasn't about her at the moment, but about Jo. It would be foolhardy, and probably catastrophic if she and Jo even considered a romantic relationship at the moment. Jo hadn't even started rehab, and they both knew there would be times of anger, tears, guilt, and heartache for both of them. Blair had started to read up on heroin addiction, to see what Jo could go through-and it was daunting. It most likely would mean Blair would be on the receiving end of wild mood swings, Jo fawning over her one minute, and the next being subject to the fiery woman's volcanic anger. Blair knew that coming in, and thought she was prepared to face it.</p><p>The future would have to wait, whatever that future held. If it did hold a life for she and Jo together, they would find that out in due course. But for now, Blair knew Jo needed a friend more than anything. She needed Blair to be her rock. </p><p>Blair threw on her robe and put on her slippers. She looked down again at Jo, who was still deep in sleep, for which Blair was grateful for. She leaned over, lightly brushed her lips to Jo's forehead, then heading into the kitchen to make the first pot of coffee for the day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Two Days Later</p><p><br/>The physical exam had gone off without a hitch, confirming what Jo, Blair, and the clinician already knew: Jo was physically a mess. She weighed only ninety-two pounds. With the exception of the most personal aspects of the exam, like the gynecological exam, and the mammogram's of Jo's breasts, Blair was in the room. It still shocked her at how frightfully skinny Jo was. Jo more than once couldn't look at Blair, knowing how horrid she looked. Before she disappeared, Jo had a 36-25-35 figure, yet right now she was 32-25-33. She had gone from a 36-C cup bra to a 32-B, almost nothing left of the figure she had once been so proud of. Hearing those numbers shook Jo deeply.</p><p>The first interview with the psychologist had been instructive. Dr. Michelle Matthews, in her early fifties, had put both women at ease. She understood that Blair would be there for most sessions, but insisted, after the first hour of this one, that she be allowed to meet Jo without Blair present. Both Jo and Blair were good with that, knowing that Jo had to establish her own, personal rapport with Dr. Matthews.</p><p>The visit had begun at 9 am, and had not ended until 1pm. As was expected, because of how emaciated Jo was, she was both physically and mentally fried when they returned home. Yet as tired as Jo was, she was pleased with the first session. She would return in two days, as the doctors there would have her personalized rehab program prepared, both for medical recovery, and psychological rehab.</p><p>“I like Michelle, Blair”, Jo said, drinking a cold glass of milk as they sat at the kitchen table.</p><p>Blair twinkled her eyes at Jo. “Should I be jealous?”</p><p>Jo Blushed, but smiled. “Right, blondie. She's almost old enough to be my mother, thank you very much. I'll stick with the ditsy blonde for now.” She delivered it with her own wink, both of them laughing. “I'm serious. I think I can open up to her, and not hold much back. I know you want to be-and will be there for me, sweetheart, but it's good I have someone trained that can help me navigate all these feelings.”</p><p>“I don't see it as a competition, Joey”, Blair assured her, knowing Jo didn't either. “I just want to see you get started on this program. Like they told us-and have been telling us-this isn't gonna happen overnight, and will take months, if not longer, for you to recover. You can't erase five years of hell so easily. But the sooner we get going, the sooner you and I can figure out the future.”</p><p>“As long as your part of my future, at least in some way, Princess...” Jo's voice cracked with emotion, Blair grabbing her hand and kissing it.</p><p>“I was without you in my life for five years, Joanna”, Blair replied, her own voice shaky. “I don't ever want to go through that again. I promise I'm a part of your life, my barbarian. Don't  ever forget that?”</p><p>Shortly after that, Jo stretched out on the couch, needing to rest after a stressful morning. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Another two days passed, Jo and Blair returned to the rehab center. Jo had decided that, after the visit, she and Blair would go see her parents. Not trusting the tough neighborhood, Blair had arranged for two Security Guards from Warner International to drive them to The Bronx, just in case anyone wanted to cause trouble.</p><p>Arriving there, Dr. Jennings and Dr. Matthews took the girls into the Director's office, offered them some coffee, which was gratefully accepted, then they got down to business.</p><p>“We've carefully evaluated both your physical and psychological profiles, Jo”, Dr. Jennings began, “ad we've worked out a six-month plan for starters, which will include medication, exercise, and twice-weekly counseling sessions with Dr. Matthews.”</p><p>Jo looked pensively at Blair, who squeezed her hand in support.</p><p>“First the medication. We are going to prescribe for you a medication called Suboxone. Suboxone is a medication combining Buprenorphine and another medication you've already used, Naloxone. It's far less addictive than Methadone, and usually has milder side effects. It's  administered using what we call a sublingual film: a strip of dissolvable film that's placed under the tongue, where it will quickly dissolve. We'll go over the dosage and how many times a day you should take it.</p><p>“Secondly, we want you to start an exercise and diet program. When I say 'diet', I mean a program for you to regain muscle and body fat. You should weight approximately one-hundred and thirty pounds, Jo. Right now, you sit at ninety-four pounds. You're going to be put on a high-calorie, high-protein diet, and you'll need to start working out, at least two to three times a week, more if you're comfortable. We don't want the added weight to just sit there. Walking, weight-lifting, swimming, if you're into that, will help re-sculpt your body, and give you definition as you gain weight. That is must.</p><p>“Finally, you are to have sessions twice a week with Dr. Matthews. She has a tentative schedule worked out, but she can work that into your routine.”</p><p>Blair glanced over at Jo, happy to see her friend so intent and focused on what the doctor was telling her. She was already starting to see a little of the Jo that she had known five years earlier. As if Dr. Jennings were reading her thoughts, she reminded both of them that this would not be easy.</p><p>“After six months, we'll revisit your treatment, but I will let you know right now, that you will have cravings for heroin. You will have days when you're anxious, irritable, possibly have diarrhea and even throw up. It is also likely that, within the first six months, you may relapse and take heroin again. All that is normal when trying to beat something as powerful as Opioid's. We want to limit the side effects, or the chances you'll relapse, but you need to know that all of that is very possible. If you have a relapse, we'll deal with it, and move on.”</p><p>Blair felt Jo squeeze her hand tighter, the fear radiating through Jo. Blair Warner knew she had a lot of work to do herself when it came to Jo's recovery. She decided that, when they arrived home from Jo's folks later in the day, she needed to call her father, as she had come to a decision.</p><p>“Remember, you have a team of trained professionals here to help you. You have 24/7/365 support at our crisis hotline, as well as support at all the major hospitals. You aren't alone going through this, Jo.” Dr. Jennings smiled at the two women. “You also have Blair, which I'm convinced will help you keep looking to the future. Just remember, please, that we are here for you.”</p><p>The two women talked with the doctor's for another hours, Dr. Matthews finalizing her counseling schedule with both of them, the psychologist reminding Blair that her services were available for her as well, advising the blonde that there would be a lot of pressure and stress on her as well.</p><p>The prescription was filled at the Rehab center, Jo given a list of gyms near where she and Blair resided. The dark black Lincoln from Warner International was summoned, and the two guards drove Jo and Blair to The Bronx.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Paul Polniaczek, known by almost everyone as simply “Pauley”, was hanging out near the apartment that his Aunt Rose had in The Bronx. It was like a second home to him-he probably had spent as much time here as at the home he shared with his father Sal and his mother Evelyn. His folks fought constantly, so her had always come over here to have some peace and quiet-at least when Charlie wasn't over, arguing with his ex-wife.</p><p>Pauley always thought about the days he spent, growing up with his cousin Jo, and how close the two had been. He hadn't heard a word from his cousin in more than five years. His Aunt Rose had not divulged to Pauley or her brother-in-law, Sal, that Jo had been found. Rose was also not aware that Jo was back in New York, Jo telling them in San Diego that she would be in touch when she was ready.</p><p>Pauley, like the rest of the neighborhood, didn't want anything to do with no dyke, even if that dyke was someone he had loved dearly. Like his aunt and uncle, and his dad, it just wasn't something that was tolerated. Yet he had missed Jo terribly when she up and left.</p><p>He was hanging out with the young woman who was now his girlfriend. Jesse had been Jo's best friend in the neighborhood, and had been Jo's right hand in the Young Diablos, so many years ago. She was no longer in the gang, her rough edges only slightly sanded with the sands of time. Like her boyfriend, she, too, had turned her back on Jo. Unlike Pauley, she really had never regretted it.</p><p>Jo had changed after she was shuffled off to Peekskill and Eastland so many years ago. Jo was incredibly intelligent, and had wanted  to not end up like her mother, stuck in The Bronx. The fact that Jo was not just an academic and athletic star at Eastland, then at Langley, but had become very respected and popular there, had always made Jesse jealous, feeling her friend had left her and her own behind for greener pastures. When the word spread about Jo being a lesbian, Jesse thought Jo had reaped what she had sown.</p><p>They were shooting hoops just across from the complex, enjoying a beautiful day when a black sedan pulled into parking spot in front of the steps to Rose's place.</p><p>“Your aunt expectin' company today, Pauley?” Jesse turned to take a foul shot.</p><p>“Not that I know of, and not in some big black car”, he replied, his curiosity getting the better of him. Jesse kept shooting.</p><p>As the rear doors opened, Pauley's jaw dropped. “Holy shit”, he said in disbelief.</p><p>Jesse was dribbling the ball. When she turned, she stopped dribbling, the ball rolling away, not believing what she was seeing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>In the sedan as they approached Jo's mother's apartment, Jo became extremely nervous. She had been filled with anxiety for days, some of it from the hangover from her detox, most of it, at the moment from approaching somewhere that she knew wasn't safe anymore for her be. If the two rather large security guys from Warner International weren't with them, there's no way she'd put Blair in danger like this.</p><p>Sensing Jo's uneasiness, Blair leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Relax, Joey, nothing's going to happen-not with Richard and Dwight with us.”</p><p>“I know, Princess”, Jo said, giving Blair a meek smirk, “but last time I was here...” Jo couldn't finish the sentence.</p><p>“That was another lifetime, Jo”, Blair reminded her. “We're working in the other direction now. It's time to heal from everything. Seeing your mom has to be part of that process.”</p><p>“You're right”, Jo answered, giving Blair a wry grin, “as usual. But it brings back a lot of bad...oh for fuck's sake.” </p><p>“What is it, Joey?” Blair didn't understand why Jo had stopped mid-sentence.</p><p>Jo nodded her head toward the window on Blair's side, as they entered the parking lot, Blair turning her head.</p><p>“Pauley and Jesse.” It wasn't a question from Blair, but a statement. Blair had met them both-Pauley had always been pleasant to the blonde, but Jesse hated Blair with a visceral passion, blaming her in large part for the cooling of her friendship with Jo. “Just remember, we've got the guys here.” Blair tapped on the reinforced glass between the front and back seats, the glass sliding down. “Hey guys”, Blair said politely, “you don't need to come in, but...there's two people around that might make things uncomfortable. Just keep an eye on them?”</p><p>“You got it, Ms. Warner”, the one named Dwight said with a nod.</p><p>The women opened their respective doors.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Pauley and Jesse were perhaps fifty feet from the car, when Jo and Blair emerged. Without thinking, a sneer crossed Jesse's face-she wasn't sure who she hated seeing more of the two women in front of her, and she raced toward them.</p><p>“You two have a lot of fuckin' nerve coming back here!” She wanted to rip their heads off.</p><p>Neither Jo nor Blair moved, or even reacted, knowing they had two aces up their sleeves. As Jesse was within fifteen feet of Jo, Richard and Dwight, both of whom stood at least six foot three, and both tipping the scales at more than two-twenty, were out of the car and in front of their charges in record time, scowls on their faces.</p><p>Jesse came to a sliding halt, Pauley catching up to her.</p><p>“Is there a problem, Miss?” Richard simply gave her a bland smile.</p><p>“Afraid to face us, Polniaczek?” Jesse was still rabid with rage. “Bringing your snobby blonde dyke with ya. A couple of knuckle-draggers to protect ya?”</p><p>Pauley pulled even with Jesse. “Hey, no reason for a scene, Jess”, he warned her cautiously.</p><p>“Whose fuckin' side you on, Pauley?” She nodded her head in the direction of Jo and Blair. “The dykes or your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Girlfriend?” Blair snorted in disbelief. “I thought you could do better than that, Pauley.”</p><p>Goddamn, Blair, Jo thought with annoyance, why can't you for once keep your trap shut?</p><p>“Uh, nice to see you, Blair, Jo”, Pauley said nervously, not wanting to screw up his thing with Jesse, but knowing these two linebackers in front of Jesse could kick the shit out of them.</p><p>“Don't try to make nice right now, Pauley”, Jo said coldly. “I ain't buying it. I'm here to see Ma. We're trying to work things out.”</p><p>Jesse had noticed Jo's still-blonde hair, and how emaciated she was. “Turn yourself into a blonde, Jo? Just like your rug-munchin' girl? And you look like a scarecrow.” Jesse laughed at her own remark. “Been gone five fuckin' years, and you show up like you own the place.”</p><p>Jesse took another menacing step toward Jo, Richard calmly moving to meet her. “Young lady”, he said with clear warning, “I wouldn't go any further, if I were you.”</p><p>“You wouldn't hit a women?” She spit the words out at the man.</p><p>“Take another step, and you'll find out...got it?”</p><p>Jesse swallowed hard. “Eh, it ain't worth it, dude.”</p><p>Jo's eyes had never left Jesse's, her expression conceding nothing. ”Let's head in, Blair, before Ma hears the ruckus.”</p><p>“Sal's in there with Aunt Rose, Jo”, Pauley added, simply as a warning them.</p><p>Blair turned to Dwight. “Dwight, will you accompany us inside? Sal can be...a hothead, and is a pretty big guy. We don't want trouble.”</p><p>“You got it, Ms. Warner”, he said, giving a cold eyes to the two opposite him.</p><p>Richard didn't budge as Dwight lead Jo and Blair to the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Will there come a day when you and I can say<br/>We can fin'lly see each other?<br/>Will there come a time when we can find the time<br/>To reach out for one another?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We've been trav'lin' in circles such a long, long time,<br/>Try'n' to say hello, oh<br/>And we can just let it ride,<br/>But you're someone that I'd like to get to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll meet you halfway, That's better than no way.<br/>There must be someway to get it together.<br/>And if there's some way I know that some day<br/>We just might work it out forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll Meet You Halfway, The Partridge Family </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I'll get the door”, Sal Polniaczek said </b>to his sister-in-law. Even though she wasn't married to his brother Charlie any longer, he still treated her exactly the same, the two of them having a good relationship over the years. Charlie and Rose got along better since the divorce than they did when married, so the was no awkwardness involved.</p><p>Awkward was waiting for Sal on the other side of the door.</p><p>When he swung it open, his face curiously resembled that of Pauley and Jesse a few moments before, his mouth as wide as a codfish's. “What the actual fuck?”</p><p>“Sal, who is it?”</p><p>Sal didn't hear Rose.</p><p>“What the fuck are you two doing here?” He simply stared at Jo and Blair.</p><p>Jo just sneered in the way she used to when she first arrived at Eastland. “Yeah, it's so good to see you, too, Uncle Sal.” She pushed her way by her uncle, Blair looking up warily at the man, Dwight curtly nodding, saying “Sir.”</p><p>Rose stood up when she saw Jo and Blair, eyeing the big man with him with some trepidation. “Jo, what...when did you get back to New York.”</p><p>Jo shook her head, in disgust, starting to turn around to leave. Blair stopped her with an emphatic stare, Jo silently nodding her head.</p><p>“Gee, welcome home, Jo”, she mocked, not able to help it. “It's so good to have you home, Jo!”</p><p>Rose blushed. “I'm sorry, Jo, but I had no idea you were even back.”</p><p>“Remember, Ma, that was my choice."</p><p>“What the hell are you doing back here, Jo?” Sal was still beside himself. “You're gone for five fuckin' years and you just...”</p><p>“<em>Sal</em>”, Rose barked. “Jo was found in San Diego about ten days ago. Charlie and I went to visit her in the hospital out there. I didn't think it was right to tell you until Jo contacted us here.”</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo spat, looking at her uncle, “don't want the dyke to just show up unannounced, do we?”</p><p>“<em>Jo</em>”, Rose and Blair snapped simultaneously.</p><p>At that moment, Pauley came through the door, Dwight turning to face the younger man. Pauley held up his arms as if surrendering. “I'm not looking for trouble, pal”, he said to the mountain of man. Pauley looked at Jo. “I told Jesse to cool it for a while. Christ, it's been five years, Jo.”</p><p>Jo ignored her cousin for a while. “Ma, this here is Dwight. He's a security guard with Warner International. Blair had he and another guy come along, as she was worried about troublemakers.” She glared at Sal.</p><p>“Yeah, Jesse almost, uh, ran into the other guy. Jess looked like she wanted to kill ya, Jo.”</p><p>“Well, like I said, we can't have a dyke in the neighborhood, can we Pauley.”</p><p>Blair was on pins and needles. Jo was justified in her bitterness, but wished she had just let it pass for the moment. Pauley blushed, looking down with shame on his face.</p><p>“Can we sit down, Ma? And is Pa nearby?”</p><p>“Yes, please, everyone, take a seat?” As everyone got comfortable, Rose looked over at Blair. “It's nice to see you again, Blair. Thank you for staying with Jo in San Diego.”</p><p>Blair nodded. “That's what friends are for, Rose.” She made an effort in turning to Jo, giving her a look that said, <em>Stop acting like a barbarian, you barbarian! </em>Rose excused herself for a moment to call Charlie, then returned.</p><p>“Friends?” Sal snorted, Pauley reaching reign him in. Rose fetching some iced tea for the sudden guests. “Are you two a little more than...friends?”</p><p>Blair put a hand on Jo's arm. “Jo has been my best friend for years, Sal”, explaining it to the man, as if talking to a child. “I'm her best friend. Just because we were separated for five years hasn't changed that.”</p><p>“Right”, Sal snorted. “That's why she's hanging on your as if her life depended on it.”</p><p>“As you'll find out in a few minutes, Uncle Sal”, Jo advised him, “right now, my life pretty much depends on Blair at the moment.” She looked at Pauley and Sal. “Now, I don't mind you hearing what I've been through, and what's going on now, but if it gets out to the rest of the neighborhood, well, I can always have Dwight and Richard outside talk some sense into ya.”</p><p>Dwight smiled pleasantly.</p><p>Rose arrived with glasses of tea, first for Jo and Blair, returning to the kitchen and bringing one out for Dwight, who nodded his thanks.</p><p>“So, Jo”, Rose said, the tension still thick, “how long have you been back in New York.”</p><p>Jo answered more calmly this time. “I got back about a week ago, Ma. Is Pa coming over?”</p><p>“Oh”, Rose said, blushing at her forgetfulness, “yes. He'll be here in about five minutes.”</p><p>“Ms. Polniaczek”, Dwight interrupted, “I will let Richard know another guest will be arriving, so there's no more misunderstandings.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dwight”, Jo said with a smile, taking a shining to the man. He was back in a few moments.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Charlie entered, Jo greeting him with silence, but making any angry comments.</p><p>“Heya Jo”, her father said with an unsure smile. “Blair, glad you're both back.”</p><p>“So now that the gang's all here”, Sal said, “can you tell us what the fuck is going on?”</p><p>Jo shot daggers at her uncle. “You never did have any patience, Sal.” She turned quickly to her dad. “I'm gonna fill you in on what's happened since you visited me in San Diego, and I'll also fill in these two schmucks on what went on the last five years. But as I told them, Pa, it doesn't leave this room, you got it?”</p><p>Charlie simply nodded.</p><p>For the next hour, Jo first ran down for Pauley and Sal what had happened to her after that fateful, catastrophic meeting with her parents, and how she vanished, feeling she had nowhere to turn. She recounted her shuffling between cities, putting up with occasional fights with others, and how she had begun abusing first alcohol, then heroin. She remembered, with tears, having to find an ally in Denver to find some shelter from a howling blizzard with air temperatures below zero, and wind chills far below. She finished that part of the story with the recount of her overdose in San Diego two weeks earlier.</p><p>“Then I went through detox-getting the heroin out of my system”, she recalled with shame, and showing some of the fear that had gripped her through that process. “It was horrible-I constantly sweated, had the shakes, couldn't eat much, threw up a lot.” She looked over at Blair, grabbing her hand, not caring that the others saw it. “Blair never left me in the four days that I was really going through the worst. She never flinched, and...had I gone through that alone, I don't think I'd have made it.”</p><p>Jo then went into her recent visits to the rehab center, going over the treatment program she had started that very day. Her parents paid close attention to that, knowing that it was likely Jo and Blair would keep them abreast of how she was doing.</p><p>“This is going to be fuckin' hard”, she said tersely, no one begrudging her the use of the word. “I'm gonna have setbacks along the way, I know that, but...” Jo's emotions finally came out, “I'm gonna need you, Ma and Pa, to be understanding for this, if, like we discussed in San Diego, we're ever gonna reconcile. You don't have to be there every day, but I need to know I have your support.”</p><p>Jo leaned into Blair for support, no snarky comments emanating from the others.</p><p>“Why did you run away, Jo”, Pauley finally asked. “I mean...”</p><p>“Because I couldn't stand the thought of losing Blair's friendship, if I confessed...”</p><p>“You were in love with Blair”, Sal finished the thought.</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo said weakly, “'cause I was in love with Blair.” She looked up at the Blonde. “I'm still in love with Blair, and always will be.”</p><p>Blair blushed and smiled.</p><p>“What about you, Blair”, Sal said with a hint of accusation in his eyes, “you just let her...”</p><p>Blair cut him off. “I didn't know, Sal”, Blair said with feeling. “I love Jo, very much, and have since, oh, probably our Junior year at Eastland. We became best friends, and if I have anything to say about it, we'll always be best friends. Beyond that? I'm not even thinking of that while Jo is going through rehab. There's too much at stake. But am I against the idea of Jo and I in a long-term relationship? No, I'm not.”</p><p>That didn't shock Rose and Charlie, as they had seen Blair and Jo act as a united front in San Diego, and watching them today, they saw the same thing. Neither had come to true terms with their daughter's sexuality, but neither wanted to make the mistake and run Jo out of their life again. Since returning from San Diego, the two had several long talks about finding a middle ground. It wouldn't be easy, and they knew it.</p><p>Pauley, being younger, was more forgiving, even though he, too, had thrown Jo under the bus before she had left. Sal, on the other hand, still looked shocked and angry that his niece was a lesbian.</p><p>“This is unbelievable”, he said loudly.</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo shot back, “it's unbelievable, Uncle Sal, that here we are, approaching the Twenty-First Century, and people like you still can't keep your nose outta how someone else loves.”</p><p>“That's not what I meant. You know what The Church says, Jo.”</p><p>Jo started to respond, but her mother looked at her, Jo nodding, yielding to her mother. “Yes, Sal, we all know what The Church says.” She turned back to Jo. “I didn't get a chance to talk about this with you in San Diego, but I've been meeting and talking quite a lot with Father Kowolski over the last few years, Jo, about what happened. He regrets his part in this-and he wants to tell you that face-to-face. He allowed that, a long time ago, it was determined that the Pope is not infallible, and that a faith run almost exclusively by men for two thousand years, who are supposedly celibate and also had political agenda's, don't get everything right.</p><p>“He reminded me about what Christ said was His greatest commandment: to love one another. There's no asterisk by it, saying 'except under these circumstances'. He meant that love is never a bad thing, when given freely to someone. I still am not comfortable with the idea of you being a lesbian, Jo, but I <em>do</em> love you. Somewhere, five years ago, I forgot that, and want to spend the rest of my days making it right.”</p><p>Jo's eyes went wide, tears filling in them. She moved off her chair to where her mother was on the couch, and wrapped her into a sobbing hug, Rose also sobbing, mother and daughter connecting after so many bitter, lonely years for both.</p><p>“Jo”, Rose cried, “I'm <em>so</em> sorry what we did to you. I'm so very sorry.”</p><p>Everyone else, with one exception, were looking at their shoe tops-even Dwight. Only Blair looked at the other two women, a glowing smile, accentuated with tears running down her cheeks, seeing this first, real attempt at reconciliation. It warmed hear heart, and gave her even more hope for Jo's future.</p><p>It took a while for Jo and Rose to calm down, Charlie making room for his daughter, his own emotions threatening to betray him.</p><p>“Ma”, Jo finally sniffed, “I've wanted to hear that for five years. I was so alone, and so lonely.” She looked over at her father. “I never stopped loving either of you, Pa, but what happened back then broke me into a thousand pieces.”</p><p>Her father embraced her fiercely. “Then your mother and I need to spend the rest of our lives accounting for each piece of that broken heart, and help you put it back together.”</p><p>Jo smiled warmly, the words striking Blair as some of the most beautiful she had ever heard. Things weren't back to normal between daughter and parents-they may never get back to normal-but the first steps had been made.</p><p>Rose looked at Blair for a moment, blushing. “Oh, excuse me, all of you”, she said with embarrassment. “I didn't mean to cause such a scene.”</p><p>Blair smiled at Rose, the anger that had stewed for five years subsiding somewhat. “Don't be ashamed, Rose”, she said with a genuine smile. “After all, she's your daughter. She's your Jo.”</p><p>Rose started to cry again, instantly realizing the magnanimity of the words Blair had uttered. Just after it was discovered that Jo had fled, Blair had gone into an angry tirade when Rose had said “my Jo”, after reading Jo's goodbye note to Blair. Rose mouthed an unsteady <em>thank you </em>to the young heiress, Blair nodding in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IX</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So you think you're lonely</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Well, my friend, I'm lonely, too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna get back to my city by the bay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>It's sad</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, there's been mornings out on the road without you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Without your charms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, whoa, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My, my, my, my, my, my</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>When the lights go down in the city</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the sun shines on the bay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ooh, I wanna be there, yeah, in my city</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, whoa, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lights, Journey</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>The meeting concluded with Sal </b>still not accepting what was going on with Jo, Pauley promising to keep things quiet, which would be hard since he was dating Jesse. But he pledged to try. Rose and Charlie had advised Jo and Blair that they would seek counseling themselves, not so much to accept Jo's lesbianism, but to come to terms with it, so they could all move forward.</p><p>It was a pleasant, mid-Friday afternoon when they departed The Bronx. Jo clearly was, once again, emotionally worn out from all the events of the day.</p><p>“How am I ever gonna get better, Blair, if I'm always so damn worn out?”</p><p>It was a valid question, even though the answer was obvious. “You need to start eating better. You need to start exercising and putting weight on this frame of yours', Blair said, caressing one of Jo's skinny arms. “You need to take your meds and see Michelle twice a week for counseling. It won't happen overnight, honey.”</p><p>Jo nodded glumly. “I know you're right, but I've been on an emotional roller-coaster for two weeks, and I feel weaker that I did when we left San Diego.”</p><p>“What's our unofficial motto going through this, Jo? One day at a time.” She pulled Jo into a gentle squeeze, Jo falling back into Blair's chest as the blonde held her from behind. “I think with the exams out of the way, and with you starting your rehab now, it's gonna calm down for a while, Joey.”</p><p>Jo tried to cuddle closer to her Princess. “I hope you're right, Blair”, she said with a large sigh. “Then again, I can't even remember what normal is like any more.” Blair felt Jo shudder, sending shivers through the blonde as well.</p><p>“Hey”, Blair exclaimed, suddenly excited, “I just had a brilliant idea!”</p><p>“Uh-oh”, Jo said playfully, “we're in deep now.”</p><p>Blair lightly tapped Jo on top of the head, then kissed the spot she hit. “You talk about not knowing what normal is? I get that, so, why don't we spend the weekend up at Peekskill, visit Mrs. Garrett and Tootie?”</p><p>Jo sat up, turning toward Blair, the best smile she had flashed in years lighting up her face. “God, yes, that would be so perfect, Princess. Like take me back to somethin' familiar, with a lot of good memories?”</p><p>“Exactly”, Blair said as Jo hugged her. “In fact, let me call the store and see and Tootie would be cool with that?”</p><p>Tootie answered, and relayed the message excitedly to Mrs. Garrett, Blair telling her younger friend that she and Jo would spend the two nights at the Oldstone Inn, which was a short distance from Eastland.</p><p>Richard drove the two women to their apartment building, the two woman giving hugs to both the guards for their help. Jo was profuse in her thanks.</p><p>“I know I'm not even an employee, or any kind of VIP, but you two are the best”, she said, with a thick voice. “Thanks for your assistance.” She hugged Richard, then Dwight.</p><p>“Just remember Jo”, Dwight said, in his deceptively soft voice, “you are a VIP to us. We've known Blair most of our lives, and she's family to us-that makes you family, too.”</p><p>“Think I'll get to see you two again?”</p><p>Richard put a large hand Jo's arm. “I know we will, Jo. You take care of Blair for us?”</p><p>She smiled and nodded. “Someone's gotta”, she said with a wink, making the two men laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That evening, Mrs. Garrett, with the help of Blair, Jo, and Tootie, put together a wonderful dinner of chicken parmigiana, with garlic bread and a garden salad with light Italian dressing. Jo still wasn't used to eating so much, her eyes as big as her stomach after finishing.</p><p>“Jeez, Mrs. Garrett, can I live here now?” Everyone chuckled at Jo's remarks as they were clearing the table, and washing the dishes.</p><p>“Oh, no you don't, grease money”, Blair warned with a smile. “That's too far for me to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“Whaddaya mean, Princess, take one of your corporate helicopters, it's fifteen minutes?” The grin on her face was infectious. “Or do you only fly First Class?”</p><p>“Well, I <em>am </em>the heir to the empire that is Warner International”, the blonde said in the snooty tone that she rarely used any more, “so why shouldn't I fly First Class.”</p><p>Tootie snorted, but didn't say anything.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you rich snobs.”</p><p>It was too much for Tootie, as she burst out laughing. “I don't know about you, Mrs. Garrett, but I never thought I'd see the day when I would <em>enjoy</em> these two fighting.”</p><p>Edna laughed. “Well, it certainly does bring back a lot of memories”, she said with a playful roll of the eyes.</p><p>Jo hugged Blair, who burst out laughing herself. “Jo, did we really sound like that back in those days?”</p><p>“Worse!” Both Tootie and Mrs. Garret said the word at the same moment, making everyone burst out in loud laughter.</p><p>“As Natalie would say.” Tootie put on her best Natalie face, “Tootie, it's how they communicate with each other. No one else can communicate that way, but it's Jo-Blair Speak!”</p><p>Mrs. Garrett chuckled again. “I think that's exactly what she'd say, Dorothy.”</p><p>They retired to the living room. Mrs. Garrett sat in her favorite overstuffed chair, Tootie on the smaller sofa, Blair and Jo sharing the larger couch, Blair laying her head on Jo's shoulder.</p><p>“It's so good to see you smiling again, Jo”, Mrs. Garrett said with a soft smile. “That will be medicine in its own right for you.”</p><p>“Blair said something similar this morning. Having nothing to smile for in years, and, now, being back with my family”, she looked around at them fondly, “I suddenly have found a reason to smile again.” As was the norm at the moment, Jo became emotional, a few soft tears rolling Tootie and Mrs. Garrett giving them affectionate smiles.</p><p>“So you're into the rehab for real now?”</p><p>Jo nodded at Tootie. “Yeah, Toots, I'm scared to death of what's ahead, but I'm also kinda excited to get things going. We're gonna find a gym close to home, where I can lift some weights, and do other exercises. Getting back in shape, and gaining weight will help me to not feel so worn out anymore.</p><p>“Blair and I are gonna take a trip down memory lane tomorrow, and walk around both Eastland and Langley”, Jo added. “The fresh air will do me some good. This area is home as much as The Bronx for me...I've missed it”, she added with a smile.</p><p>“By the way”, Edna added, “how would you like to see Dean Carruthers over at Langley?”</p><p>Jo's eyes widened. “Carruthers is still there? I really got along with her well. Think she'd remember me?”</p><p>“Trust me, Polniaczek”, Blair intervened, not being able to resist such an opening, “anyone who meets you can never forget you.”</p><p>Jo smacked Blair lightly. “That makes two of us, blondie. Come to think of it, the two of us kinda tore through both schools, didn't we?”</p><p>Blair laughed. “Like the proverbial tornado, Jo. The place has never been the same.”</p><p>“Neither were my flowers...”</p><p>Jo blushed, but laughed at the memory of her first moments at Eastland. “I'm never gonna live that down, am I?”</p><p>“Never”, Mrs. Garrett said with a halting laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, I'd love to see Dean Carruthers, come to think of it”, Jo decided. “Think you can arrange it, Mrs. C?”</p><p>A few minutes later, Edna advised the two girls that the Dean would meet them at 1pm at the Student Union. Jo still tired quickly, so Blair called it a night, the two of them heading to the nearby inn.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two women lay in bed around 11pm, Blair reading a sheaf of information from Warner International that she had brought with her, Jo watching a move on HBO. Both were now used to sleeping in the same bed. Jo had noticed the first two nights she had slept in the guest bedroom alone in Blair's apartment was that she had suffered terrible nightmares, waking up screaming and in a cold sweat, Blair running to her and holding her. Jo had sheepishly asked Blair if she could share the bed in the Master Bedroom with her, and Blair hadn't batted an eyes. While Jo would still toss and turn at times, knowing Blair was close had made her sleep much more peaceful.</p><p>The TV was boring Jo as she glanced over at Blair. “Whatcha reading there, blondie?”</p><p>“Going over some reports and estimates for the next quarter at the company.” Blair didn't glance at Jo, as she was marking something on one of the pages in pencil.</p><p>“Speaking of the company, Blair, when are you going back to work? I mean, you've been babysitting me for over two weeks now. You have your own life, too.”</p><p>That made Blair stop what she was doing. She put the papers and the pencil down on the nightstand next to the bed, motioning for Jo to sit up in the bed. “Do you feel I'm babysitting you, Jo?” The hurt on Blair's face was visible.</p><p>Jo looked down, turning a little red. “I dunno, Blair. I just know you dropped everything in your life since I was found, and you haven't taken a minute for yourself. I feel kinda bad that I've monopolized your life.”</p><p>Blair simply looked at Jo for a few, long moments-not with animosity, but with some concern and hurt. “Jo, honey”, she began, taking Jo's hands, “you were out of my life for more than five years-five years, as you've said, we'll never get back. God knows I didn't go through anywhere near as much as you, but Jo, I was a shell of who I was. Not knowing if you were dead or alive? Only finding out you sold your bike in Iowa, and the report...” Blair choked up, “that someone matching your general description had been found in a lake in Texas?”</p><p>Blair moved in a little close. “We can't make up those five years, Joey. And right now, there is <em>nothing</em> more important in my life than you, helping you through your re-adjustment and your rehab, to make sure that I never lose you again. You're so precious to me, Jo. And I know, sure as God made little green apples, that if roles were reversed, you'd be doing the same me right now.”</p><p>Jo answered immediately. “I wouldn't even hesitate to do so, Blair”, she said, coming to the realization that Blair was in it for the long haul. Subconsciously Jo had known that, but being burned so many times in life with her feelings, and spending five years in a self-imposed wilderness, she feared the rejection again. “I'd move Heaven and Earth if you were in trouble, Princess. You know that.”</p><p>Blair gave Jo a warm smile, putting one hand gently on Jo's cheek. “I <em>want</em> to take care of you, Joey. I want you to<em> let me </em>take care of you. I couldn't bear to lose you ever again. I don't know what the long-term holds for us, Jo, but I meant what I said to Sal-I rule nothing out when it come to our future.”</p><p>Blair's eyes had pooled with tears, the look of tenderness on her face taking Jo's breath away. Jo rested her hand on top of the one Blair had put on her cheek, looking deep into the blonde's eyes. “I'm sorry I questioned or doubted you, Blair”, Jo responded, her face moving very close to Blair's. “If there's anyone in the world I trust, it's you. Without reservation.”</p><p>Despite the fact they had no clue what the future held, it didn't stop Blair from closing the distance and placing the sweetest, most tender kiss that she had ever given, on Jo's lips. It lasted for a good minute-not frantic, not lustful, but two souls that had been incomplete without the others for years, finding each other again.</p><p>As the kiss ended, Blair leaned her forehead on Jo's. “I love you, my beautiful grease monkey. I can't remember a time that I didn't.”</p><p>“Don't get mushy on me, Princess”, Jo said, her words belied by the intensity of her gaze at Blair. “You know I hate mushy.”</p><p>Blair kissed Jo again. “I wouldn't want my barbarian any other way.”</p><p>By unspoken consent, they knew their day had ended. Jo turned off the TV with the remote, Blair stowing her papers and pencil. When Blair had turned off the lamp on her side of the bed, she again moved toward Jo.</p><p>It had become routing for Jo to cuddle into Blair, but the blonde stopped her this time.</p><p>“What is it, Princess? Did I...I'm sorry if...”</p><p>Blair shushed Jo with two fingers to her lips. “Shh, Joey. Tonight, I want to snuggle into you. I want you to hold me tonight. Uh”, she said with a small smirk, “if that's okay with you?”</p><p>Jo chuckled, bringing Blair into her arms, settling them both comfortably. “That's so okay that you can't believe it, Princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I could ever say it right<br/>And reach your hostage heart despite<br/>The doubts you harbor then you might<br/>Come to believe in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The life I lead is not the kind<br/>That gives a woman peace of mind<br/>I only hope someday you'll find<br/>That you can believe in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too many hearts have been broken<br/>Failing to trust what they feel<br/>But trust isn't something that's spoken<br/>And love's never wrong when it's real</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I could only do one thing<br/>Then I would try to write and sing<br/>A song that ends your questioning<br/>And makes you believe in me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Believe In Me, Dan Fogelberg</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Next Day</p><p> </p><p><b>Langley Dean Allison Carruthers smiled</b> broadly upon seeing Jo Polniaczek and Blair Warner in front of the Student Union. Blair had visited her more than a few times since Jo's departure, and while always glad to see Blair, she was beside herself with happiness to see Jo.</p><p>“Jo Polniaczek”, the woman said, hugging Jo warmly, tears in her eyes, then looking at the younger woman. “I so prayed that you would come home some day. I'm glad my prayers were answered.” She pulled Jo into another embrace.</p><p>“Thank you, Dean Carruthers”, Jo said a little too formally, although Blair could see how happy Jo was herself. “I didn't know it would ever come, but I'm glad it did. You look great!”</p><p>The school Dean blushed. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Polniaczek”, she said with a delighted laugh.</p><p>“And don't tell me I look great, Dean”, Jo said, but with a disarming smile. “I gotta way to go before anyone can say that.”</p><p>“Maybe so, Jo, but...God, welcome home.” The Dean grabbed Jo's hand as Blair smiled appreciatively, waking them into the Union and over to a table in the cafeteria there. They all ordered coffee, Jo also ordering a bottle of water-Blair was making sure Jo stayed hydrated.</p><p>Jo looked around, remembering many times that she and Blair had sat here eating, or studying, or just talking, and not once had Jo's heart failed to flutter when looking at Blair Warner. It made her feel wistful, but also made her realize what she had regained.</p><p>“I've missed this place”, Jo said with a smile, which made Blair happy. The more Jo smiled, the more Blair knew her friend was slowly getting better. And it would be slow.</p><p>“We've missed you here”, Allison Carruthers said with the same wistfulness. “I know you're probably tired of this Jo, but can you tell me a bit about what you've been through. I just want to understand it.”</p><p>“It's OK, Mrs. C”, Jo said, her voice a little unsure. “I actually begin my counseling sessions to work through everything, but I don't mind.”</p><p>Jo spent the better part of forty-five minutes going over some of what she had been through while on the run. The story simultaneously fascinated and appalled the head of Langley College, realizing how far Jo had fallen, and how far she had to go to regain what and who she once was.</p><p>The Dean also noticed that the entire time, Jo never let go of Blair's hand. Allison hoped the other two didn't detect that almost non-existent upward turn at the corners of her lips. She had always wondered about the relationship between the insanely wealthy debutante, and the rough-hewn tomboy from The Bronx. She was a keen observer of people, and Allison Carruthers had rarely seen a dynamic like the one that had, and obviously still existed between Blair Warner and Jo Polniaczek. It was electric, a spark between them that rarely existed between two people.</p><p>When Jo had finished, she had turned to look at Blair, who gave her a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“I can't even fathom all that”, the Dean said, almost to herself. “My God, Jo, I'm even more glad you made it back.” The Dean reached across the table, squeezing Jo's hand.</p><p>“See, Joey”, Blair said with a proud smile, “you're finding out each day that you have more and more people in your corner.”</p><p>“I'm beginning to realize that”, Jo said gratefully, no hint of sarcasm apparent. “I've got long way to go, Mrs. Carruthers. I hope I can stop by and talk to you, like the three of used to.”</p><p>“I'd love that, Jo”, the Dean said, raising her eyebrows, “but I also want to let you know that you're always welcome back here at Langley.”</p><p>“Well if I wasn't”, Jo said with her patented smirk, “I wouldn't get to talk to ya, would I?”</p><p>Allison chuckled. “That not what I mean. What I mean is that if you want to return as a student some day, your scholarship will still be waiting for you.”</p><p>Jo rarely couldn't speak, but she was struck dumb by those words. “W...what?”</p><p>“You heard me”, the Dean said with even a broader smile. “Once I was made aware of what was going on with you, I arranged for your scholarship to be held.” She leaned in toward the younger woman. “It isn't just because of the hell you've been through, Jo, but when you were here at Langley, you were one of the most intelligent, thoughtful, and challenging students we had. By challenging, I mean that you were always questioning things, gathering information like a sponge in a sink-full of water. Most of your instructors enjoyed how you'd question them and challenge conventional wisdom.</p><p>“You are truly one of the most gifted students that has ever been a part of the Langley student body. So, when you're ready, and if you feel the desire to resume your studies, just contact me. And if, for some reason, I've moved on, the Board of Trustees will have the information.”</p><p>Blair looked down, now, overwhelmed by the offer to her best friend, knowing that Mrs. Carruthers had told Blair the same thing in some of the discussions they had partaken since Jo left. She was proud that Jo could have such an effect on people.</p><p>“Wow, Mrs. Carruthers”, Jo finally ground out in a husky voice, “that's...thank you very much. It'll be a while before I can even consider that offer, but I loved it here, I loved the challenge. I'm honored that you think that highly of me.”</p><p>“I always said that you were the most amazing person I'd ever met”, Blair said honestly to Jo. “And you are. You always will be. I've never met anyone as intelligent, as thirsty for learning as you, Joey.”</p><p>“And also insanely thin-skinned and idiotic.”</p><p>“That, too”, Blair said with a smirk, all three of them laughing.</p><p>As they parted, Jo gave the Dean a warm hug, determined to take up the offer to return to Langley-someday. But for now, she had an uphill climb ahead of her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon, Blair and Jo toured Eastland. It hadn't physically changed much, but the social structure was radically different. Bates Academy had been closed, and Eastland was now co-ed. That had happened two years earlier, Blair being one of the proponents of the change. There had been a lot of resistance to the idea, with many of the lines being drawn between the powerful business families of New York City. If the Warner's and St. Clair's, for example, were for something, then the Worthington's and the Becker's would be against it. Those were the major business families among the contenders in New York, and the lines between them had been drawn a long time ago. The Worthington's and Becker's had tried to ruin the Warner's and St. Clair's on more than one occasion, failing every time.</p><p>“Ma woulda had a field day with me if this place had boys when I arrived”, Jo said with a chuckle. The hurt and pain of the dismissal by her parents more than five years earlier was still deep, the scar would probably never fully heal, but the fact that she could joke a little about it made her feel that there was hope for the future.</p><p>“Natalie thought <em>you</em> were a boy the first time you walked through the door”, Blair reminded her, making them both smile at the memory.</p><p>“Yeah, I was a scrawny kid back then, wasn't I?” Despite having some hope, Jo couldn't shake the lack of self-esteem that had descended on her after she had left. “Hell, I'm almost as scrawny now as I was then, Blair...”</p><p>Jo looked away from the blonde with embarrassment.</p><p>“Monday starts a new phase of your life, Joey. We'll get some meat back on you, and before you know it, you'll have your beautiful figure once again.”</p><p>Jo gave Blair a funny look. “Me? A beautiful figure? Jeez, blondie, stop being so blonde. Now, <em>you</em> have the curves, sweetheart-in all the right places.”</p><p>Blair laughed. “You never have seen yourself as attractive, have you?”</p><p>Jo shook her head with a wry grin. “Nah. I'm just a tomboy, you know that, Blair. Yeah, I filled out some...in some places, but I never got that drop-dead gorgeous hourglass figure like you got.”</p><p>“So you're not hourglass”, Blair objected. “So what?” You're built more like an athlete, and always have been. Your beauty isn't just in your face, Jo, and you are so naturally beautiful in the face.” Jo blushed a deep crimson. “But your physical beauty also comes in the fact that you were physically strong, deceptively powerful, like when you played field hockey, but you developed a gorgeous feminine figure along with that. That's what people find attractive about you-your physical prowess that doesn't hide that you're a women.”</p><p>Jo almost couldn't speak after hearing the glowing praise from Blair. It meant more to her than anything in the word, and made her fall in love with the maddening blonde even more. “That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Princess”, Jo said, briefly grabbing Blair's hands. ”I'm hopin' with your help that I get back to what you find attractive about me.”</p><p>“You will, Joey, I have no doubt”, Blair assured her. She suddenly stopped them both. “But I haven't even mentioned what's most beautiful about you: your heart and soul. I've never met a more beautiful person on the inside than you, Jo Polniaczek. You helped transform this snotty, stuck-up young girl into a woman who, I hope, has grown far beyond that, and I'm proud to be known as your friend.”</p><p>Jo immediately pulled Blair into a hug, both of them needing the contact at the moment. “You are my best friend, Princess. That will never change. Thank you for believing in me.”</p><p>“I never stopped believing in you, Joey”, Blair said, not able to open her eyes. “Even when I had no idea where you were or what you were going through. I'll never stop believing in you.”</p><p>Jo desperately wanted to kiss Blair at that moment-it would be so easy to do! But the few kisses they had shared had been in private, and Jo knew she had to get her own life straightened out before even contemplating a romantic relationship with Blair. Despite the positives signals coming from the blonde, Jo knew that, right now, pushing things could be a disaster for her relationship with Blair, but beyond that, could push her back into a life that she wanted desperately to leave behind.</p><p>The rest of the weekend in Peekskill was relaxing, and did both woman a lot of good, as they prepared for the first real step in Jo's rehab. They would not get much relaxation for the next few months.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Barcelona, Spain</p><p> </p><p>Monica Warner might live across the Atlantic Ocean from her ex-husband and her oldest daughter, but she still had sources within Warner International, and the New York business/society scene. She kept tabs on both very closely.</p><p>The last time she had seen Blair was several years earlier. The two had a frosty relationship, which was putting it mildly. Monica was more worried about how she looked in society, and in bedding her latest man-usually someone younger, but with loads of money, than to see Blair or even travel to New York these days. Unfortunately for her jet-setting, she had gotten pregnant and had Bailey, who was now just over five years old. Like with Blair, Monica most often was content to have others look after Bailey's care.</p><p>Even Monica Warner, unplugged from the world now and then, this had been one of those times. She was in Barcelona with Bailey, visiting an old school friend, not worrying about the outside world for a while.</p><p>As her hiatus approached it's termination, she had called one of her contacts within Warner International. He was a mid-level executive with her ex-husband's company, quite a few years younger, which hadn't stopped her from spending a few lusty nights with the man.</p><p>She called him a few days before leaving Barcelona, and returning to the Paris area.</p><p>“Kenneth, my dear, I haven't talked to you in a while, and wanted to say hi.” She filled him in on where she was and what she was up to.</p><p>“So you've been incommunicado on purpose”, the man said evenly. “I wondered why you hadn't called me, considering what's been going on the last several weeks.”</p><p>That alarmed Monica. “Is something wrong with David or Blair, Ken?”</p><p>“No, no”, the man assured her. She may not like to deal with her family in New York, but in her own way, she did love them. “But there have been some...developments that I know will interest you.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Such as Blair has taken an indefinite leave of absence from the company?”</p><p>Monica was floored. “An indefinite leave...she was just promoted in the last few months. Why the hell is she on leave.”</p><p>“Maybe because her little friend Jo was found alive in California.”</p><p>In New York, Ken thought for a minute that the call had been cut off, so dead was the silence on the other end. “Monica? You still there?”</p><p>“Y...yes, Ken. Jo was found alive?” Monica didn't like Jo's influence on Blair, but certainly had never wished any harm on the young woman.</p><p>“Oh, yes, she's back in New York now.” Ken explained the outlines how Jo had been found, and that she was going to be in rehab soon. It hadn't been announced to to the public, but David had granted Blair's request for an indefinite leave, to help Jo get her life back together.</p><p>“Heroin? She's a heroin addict now?” Monica sadly huffed.</p><p>“Heroin is the devil incarnate, Monica. It almost killed her in California, and it's a bitch to kick. She's going to need a lot of help.”</p><p>“And naturally, Blair is the one who is helping her.”</p><p>“Seems like it, Monica.”</p><p>Monica didn't divulge about Jo's past, and the fact that she was a lesbian, and insanely attracted to Blair. That wasn't Ken's worry. Monica well knew that Blair did care very deeply for the native of The Bronx, and would be a loyal friend to Jo. She had resigned herself to their friendship years ago, but what worried her was that Blair might be ensnared into a relationship with her best friend, one that would put Monica in a bad light with the crowd she ran around with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XI</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can see clearly now the rain is gone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can see all obstacles in my way.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's gonna be a bright (bright)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bright (bright) sunshiny day.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's gonna be a bright (bright)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bright (bright) sunshiny day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, yes I can make it now the pain is gone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All of the bad feelings have disappeared.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here is that rainbow I've been praying for.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's gonna be a bright (bright)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bright (bright) sunshiny day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I Can See Clearly Now, Jimmy Cliff</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Three Months Later</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jo Polniaczek was laying on the weigh</strong>t bench at the gym near the apartment she shared with her best friend, Blair Warner. She was wearing a gray  t-shirt, the front of it covered in sweat. Her spotter was behind her, Jo looking up at him. “OK, Polniaczek”, the man encouraged her, “one more rep of seven. You can do it.”</p><p>Jo adjusted her grip on the bar, and began pressing the eighty pounds. When playing field hockey at Langley, Jo had been able to press one-hundred-and-fifty pounds. But that was then. Now, she was a recovering heroin addict, who had lost forty-five pounds when she ran into isolation almost six years ago. She had gained ten of it back, but still had a long way to go.</p><p>As the spotter grasped the bar that was still on pegs, his two hands next to each other, one set of knuckles up, one set of knuckles down, Jo indicated with a nod she was ready. She lifted the weight bar, her spotter not letting go until it was just above Jo's chest. She was tired from her hour-long workout. This was her last rep of the day. We pressed the weights up, slow and steady, doing the same on the downward motion, doing so seven time, struggling to the the last one up, her spotter helping her push through the final rep.</p><p>As she sat the weights back on the pegs, the spotter smiled down at her, extending his open palm, Jo giving him an exhausted high-five.</p><p>“You're getting there, Jo”, the spotter, also her personal trainer, said with a nod. “I think in another week or we'll go up ten pounds. Still gotta get some more meat on your bones, kid.”</p><p>“I'm workin' on it, Brett”, Jo responded, sitting up on the bench, putting a towel around her neck. Brett handed her the water bottle that she always brought, the brunette taking a satisfying swig.</p><p>“How's the rest of your program going?” </p><p>Brett Sherrell was involved with the rehab center Jo was using to get over the hell of her five-year banishment from New York. He knew of her heroin addiction, and of her psychological counseling, and was given weekly updates on Jo's progress. </p><p>Jo had found a good friend in Brett, even if he was hired help, so to speak. The two genuinely liked each other, Brett growing fond of the younger woman.</p><p>“It's going”, Jo said, her normal answer to the question. It wasn't an evasion, but Jo didn't like to talk about her sessions with Dr. Michelle Matthews. Not because she didn't like the psychologist, but the sessions could be hell on her emotions, as they dealt not only with the events that had occurred after she had disappeared, but about her sexuality.</p><p>Blair had been in on many of the sessions, more as moral support than anything. Blair had watched in agony as Jo opened up to the doctor about the death of Gloria, not being able to say good bye, and how her parents had shamed her. In more than one of the sessions, Jo had been reduced to mind-numbing sobs, Blair only being able to watch until the session was over, then holding Jo in her arms until her friend calmed down.</p><p>But it was necessary, Jo knew it. The doctor was tearing down what she had turned into over the last half-decade, before building her back up, changing her outlook and mindset on who she was and her place in the world. It simply made her more determined to succeed.</p><p>Yet the temptation of heroin was never far from the surface.</p><p>It had become harder to deal with in the last month. Blair had resumed her duties as Vice-President at Warner International four days a week, leaving Jo with more time to herself. Part of Jo hated that she had monopolized so much of Blair's life, but not knowing what she would do without her best friend's love and support. She would always be deeply in love with the sometimes-infuriating blonde, one of her motivations to succeed was thinking of not having Blair in her life.</p><p>Blair attended one of Jo's two counseling sessions each week now, because of work, and Blair did keep close watch on the physical and mental well-being of Jo. The rehab center doctors and clinicians had taught her the signs of not only if Jo was struggling emotionally, but also if Jo might have had a heroin relapse. Blair always had Naloxone with her just in case Jo stumbled. So far, it hadn't happened.</p><p>“How's Blair doing.”</p><p>That made Jo smile. “She's doing OK, Brett. She told me to say hi to you.” At the moment, Jo's gym sessions took place while Blair was at work, but Brett had come to like the executive. “She's still catching up for all the time she missed, but nothing seems to stop her.”</p><p>“You're damn lucky to have her as your friend, Jo”, Brett said with a smile of his own.</p><p>“Don't I know it”, Jo said softly. Jo had discussed her attraction to Blair with Brett, although Brett, getting the reports from the rehab center, was aware of the circumstances of Jo's departure years ago, and one of the reasons for it being Blair. “I'm glad she's got back to work. She was starting to drive me crazy being around all the time.” Brett had learned quickly that such supposedly antagonistic statements about Blair were simply Jo showing her affection for the other woman. It always made Brett laugh.</p><p>“Well, tell her I said hi. Maybe you two can come over to dinner some night. LaTisha likes both of you, and always likes to cook for guests.”</p><p>“Tell LaTisha we'll have to take you up on that offer soon, dude. I'll see ya Tuesday, Brett.” Jo waved and headed home to shower and figure out what to do with her afternoon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>This therapy session with Michelle had no drama, Blair picking Jo up after she had finished. The two women briefly went home, Blair needing to change, then headed over to a Chinese carryout near Central Park. They found a spot on the Great Lawn in the massive park, and held a small picnic.</p><p>“By the way”, Jo announced between bites of her shrimp lo mien, “Brett wants us to stop over for dinner one night. Seems LaTisha is dying to cook for someone.”</p><p>Blair laughed, thinking of their new friends. “Well, the girl can cook up a storm. That pork roast she made for us that first time? I thought I had died and gone to Heaven.”</p><p>“Maybe she can teach us someday, Princess.” It was an inside joke between them, as neither one had ever learned to cook very well.</p><p>“Are you complaining about my food preparation, Joanna Marie?”</p><p>Jo shook her head. “Nope, I can't complain because mine is just as...pedestrian.”</p><p>“Ooh, good word, Polniaczek”, Blair said, raising her eyebrows. “Very unbarbarian-like of you.”</p><p>“You're a million laughs, blondie”, Jo chided her friend back.</p><p>“I could eat this sweet and sour chicken all day, Jo. Damn, this is good.”</p><p>“Gimme a bite, Princess.” Blair stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork, and lifted it to Jo's mouth. “Damn that is good. Wanna bite of the shrimp?”</p><p>“Fair is fair, Joey”, Blair smiled, as Jo wrapped some noodles around her fork, then pierced a a piece of shrimp. “Mmm! Wanna trade?”</p><p>“Not on your life, Warner, the noodles are mine.”</p><p>Blair gave Jo a mock pout. “You're a a noodle, grease monkey.”</p><p>“I'll take that as a compliment, Princess.”</p><p>“It was meant as one”, Blair winked back.</p><p>They went silent for a few minutes, consuming their meals and part of their drinks. When they were finished, Jo took the trash to a nearby rubber trash can, then the two propped up against a nearby tree, drinks in hand.</p><p>As Jo sat down, Blair looked her friend over, smiling. “You're really starting to look better, Jo”, she said approvingly. “You're natural hair color is back, it's getting longer, your face is filling out, your eyes are clearer.”</p><p>“I'm feeling better, Blair. I've got such a long way to go, though.” Jo sighed, looking around at softball game going on at one of the diamonds in the park. “I look around this park, and it takes me back to that day in San Diego when I OD'd. It reminds me that I'm just one mistake away from having that happen again.”</p><p>“The doctor in San Diego told us that had you been somewhere that was remote, you very well would have died”, Blair said, with a cold ball settling in her stomach. “I almost lost it when he told me that.”</p><p>Jo nodded. “I'm still here, Princess”, Jo reminded her, “but yeah, he told me that, too. It fuckin' scares me to death, Blair, knowing that I'm at risk to go back and use heroin again, but the truth is...” She looked at Blair with fear in her eyes, “...that I still want it sometimes. It's amazing how a drug can have such a powerful hold on you. I'm scared I'll fail myself-and fail you.”</p><p>Blair wrapped one arm around Jo. “I know it scares you. It scares the hell out of me too, Jo. And I know it's a possibility. Just keep going a day at a time. You know I'm here for you.”</p><p>“I know, Blair”, Jo said with a small smile. “And you don't know how important that is to me. You've been like a rock for me since I got back. I can never repay you. But I'm glad you're working again. I want to start pullin' my weight as soon as I can.”</p><p>“I know you do, I understand that, Joey.” Blair put both arms around her friend. “But be patient. I'm here for you to lean on. You're getting better-you really are, but you've only been in rehab a few months. Don't put any more pressure on yourself than you need to. You let me do some of the heavy lifting for now.”</p><p>A single tear escaped Jo's eyes, as she ran a hand through Blair's golden hair. “What did I ever do to deserve someone like you in my life?” Her voice cracked with emotion. “Or I could look at it this way”, she amended, mischief in her eyes, “how the hell did I end up getting stuck with you, Princess?”</p><p>Blair laughed loudly at the sudden lightness in Jo's voice. “That's my barbarian. You don't do mushy, remember?”</p><p>“Now you remind me”, Jo said, playfully rolling her eyes.</p><p>The two women looked sweetly at each other. No one was really watching them, and it was getting on toward dusk. They both moved in at the same moment, sweetly and softly touching lips, embracing each other, loving the moment. It lasted a few seconds, then they parted, still looking deeply at each other.</p><p>Blair kissed Jo once more, then stood. “Why don't we start getting for home?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan”, Jo responded, rising off the ground as well. “Oh, hey, tomorrow is Saturday, we can sleep in.”</p><p>“Mmm”, Blair purred, “that sounds nice. Let's go.”</p><p>They were still holding hands as they traversed Central Park, heading to Blair's apartment, talking and laughing without a care in the world.”</p><p>The were too wrapped up in each other to notice that someone had been covertly snapping photographs of them since they sat down to eat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Blair was already under the blankets when Jo stepped out of the bathroom, having prepared for bed. It was simply who they were now-not a couple, but certainly a little more than friends, a relationship in a kind of limbo, as Jo worked to regain her life. They shared the bed every night, often snuggling close to each other, with no overt thoughts of lust or sex crossing their minds. Life as it was at the moment was complicated enough without thoughts of romance.</p><p>Yet to say that neither felt the attraction to the other would be fudging the truth. Jo had always thought Blair was the most beautiful girl/woman she had ever known, and Blair could remember how attractive Jo had been before she had vanished. The beautiful woman that was Jo Polniaczek was slowly, sometimes painfully returning. Her figure hadn't filled back out, but she wasn't the skeleton she had been when first getting back to New York. Even the beautiful heart and soul that Blair had mentioned was in need of repair from five years of damage. Yet despite all that, the Jo that she had once knew was slowly returning.</p><p>As Jo lay down, a nightmare that she had while in Arizona a few years back flashed her mind. She wasn't sure why, but it pushed it's way to her consciousness. In the nightmare, she and Blair had been dating, and seemed deliriously happy in their life. Jo recalled in the dream that she had just come home, and had opened the door to their bedroom, finding Blair in bed, having sex with Brock Worthington, of all people. The two of them had given her a vicious look, then ignoring her while Brock continued to fuck Blair. </p><p>Jo had waken in a cold sweat, hear heart furiously beating. That dream repeated itself for the next few months, haunting Jo every day, not being able to exorcise the image from her mind. Jo didn't realize that her memory of that dream had made her look vulnerable, but Blair had noticed a change in Jo's demeanor.</p><p>“Joey, something bothering you?”</p><p>“Oh, what?” Jo came out of her own thoughts. “I was just remembering a nightmare that I used to get a few years back, that's all.”</p><p>“You haven't had any nightmares lately”, Blair protested. “Want to talk about it?”</p><p>Jo hesitated, part of her desperately wanting to talk about it, but she asked her own question instead. “Can I ask you something kinda personal, Blair?”</p><p>“Of course you can, Jo. You know that.”</p><p>“Well, uh, you might change your mind.” She took a breath. “In all the time I was gone, did you finally...I mean, when you would go out on a date with a guy, did you ever end up...aw, shit, I'm making an idiot of myself.”</p><p>Blair moved to Jo, calming her. “No, you're not, Jo. Does this have to do with your nightmare?” Jo simply nodded. “You want to know if, when you were gone, if I finally took the plunge and had sex?”</p><p>Jo turned read again, not looking at her friend. “Yeah. Like I said, it just a stupid nightmare.”</p><p>“No, Jo.”</p><p>Jo looked blankly at Blair. “No Jo, what?”</p><p>“No, Jo, I still haven't had sex. In fact, I can count what you might consider dates in that whole time on one hand. I rarely went out with anyone, and certainly didn't find anyone that I wanted to sleep with.”</p><p>“You could get a date with anyone, Princess”, Jo objected. “You were always on dates when we were at school. Why the change?”<br/>.<br/>Blair looked tenderly at Jo. “I was in mourning, Jo. I had lost a huge chunk of my heart and of my soul because my best friend had vanished. If I could have curled up in ball, and never left my bedroom, I would have done that. I was broken, Jo.”</p><p>It was unusual for Blair to betray her emotions before Jo, but the pain of those memories, of crying every night, for over a year, worrying about Jo, returned. Jo instinctively wrapped Blair up as the blonde felt the flood of hurt, anger and pain she had felt cascade out of her.</p><p>“God, Blair”, Jo said, simply holding the woman for all she was worth, “I never even thought of how it affected you.” She kissed Blair on top of her head. “I'm so...<em>so</em> sorry for how badly I hurt you.”</p><p>Blair calmed down slowly after that, not refusing Jo's comfort. “I used to think”, Blair mused, “that if I ever saw you again, I didn't know if I'd hug you or strangle you for how badly it all hurt.”</p><p>“I'm glad you didn't do the strangle part, blondie.” </p><p>Blair couldn't help a muffled laugh at that remark. “I would never purposely hurt you, Jo-and I know you didn't purposely hurt me, but God, I was lost without you. If you do it again”, Blair added, “next time, I promise you, the strangling will occur.”</p><p>They both laughed softly, Jo realizing, truly for the first time, how much damage her absence had done to her best friend. It broke her heart to think of Blair for those five years, wondering if Jo was even alive. </p><p>“I won't give you the chance, Princess. I love you too damn much. I may be a fuck-up, but I'll be damned if I ever hurt you again.”</p><p>“I love you too, Joey. So much that it hurts sometime.”</p><p>With that, Jo laid Blair down on the bed, letting the blonde put her head on Jo's chest, Blair falling asleep in minutes, a troubled Jo still wide awake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can feel it coming in the air tonight, (Oh lord)<br/>And I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life, (Oh lord)<br/>Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, (Oh lord)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, if you told me you were drowning<br/>I would not lend a hand<br/>I've seen your face before my friend<br/>But I don't know if you know who I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I was there and I saw what you did<br/>I saw it with my own two eyes<br/>So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been<br/>It's all been a pack of lies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In The Air Tonight, Phil Collins</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Monica Warner didn't come back to the</b> States often any longer. She preferred the more care-free, laid-back life in places like France and Spain. Yet she still had business and family interests in New York City most especially, and always kept a watchful eye from afar.</p><p>She was in New York now, meeting some friends and business interests, asking her ex-husband David if they could meet for a private dinner at The Palm. Even though they were divorced, they kept cordial, if somewhat awkward relations with each other. The one thing that had always bound them was Blair, both loving their daughter, even if both had different ways of showing it.</p><p>At 7pm on a Tuesday night, David walked into the private room, Monica having arrived a few minutes before.</p><p>“David, my dear, it's wonderful to see you”, Monica said with genuine kindness. “You look like you're doing well.”</p><p>David smiled, kissing his ex-wife on the cheek. “You don't look too bad yourself, Monica.”</p><p>The woman chuckled. “Are you flirting with me, David?”</p><p>David answered with his own chuckle. “Not at all, but you know I always try to tell it like it is. Please, Monica, be seated?” Monica accepted the offer, sitting down, David scooting her chair like a proper gentleman. A few moments later, the waiter took their order for drinks, then departed for a short time.</p><p>The started with the usual pleasantries, discussing mutual friends and news about different members of their extended family. The waiter brought each of them a glass of wine, then, after taking the order for their appetizer and main course, left the couple, the real conversation beginning. David knew Monica hadn't asked for the dinner for small talk, certain as to what the main subject would be.</p><p>“Well, I must say, David, I'm glad Blair is back with her position as Vice-President with the company. I felt she was away much too long from her responsibilities.”</p><p><em>Here we go, </em>David thought to himself, outwardly shrugging at the comment. “Responsibilities change, Monica. I encouraged take even more time off if she so chose.”</p><p>That did surprise Monica. David had always been as ethical as one could be in the cut-throat corporate world, but had never let business take a back seat. She was not aware of how he himself had been affected by Jo Polniaczek's journey over the last five years, and how it had changed some of his outlook on life.</p><p>“You told her to take more time? Why? Her place is with the company.”</p><p>“She had something that was far more important to her to deal with at the time, which has affected her deeply.</p><p>“You mean Jo Polniaczek, don't you?” Monica tried to make it sound like a simply conversational question, but David knew Monica better than anyone. He could hear the jealousy in her voice.</p><p>“Yes, Monica, Jo's return, and the fact that she needed Blair's help has taken up most of our daughter's time the last few months. I'm glad she's helped Jo.”</p><p>“That may be, David”, Monica said, more condescending that she had meant, “but why should Blair spend so much time helping a junkie?”</p><p>That stopped David cold. He knew the word hadn't been an accident. It had been meant to provoke him. David took a sip of wine to collect his thoughts before responding.</p><p>“Do you know what happened to Jo? Do you know any of the story?” Monica shook her head. “I wouldn't wish what Jo went through on anyone.” He proceeded to recount to her how Jo's parents had abandoned her over her sexuality, how she felt she had no choice but to leave, and how heroin had almost killed her. “Had she OD'd in an ally or something, she probably be dead now, Monica.”</p><p>“Dear, believe me, I wouldn't wish that on anyone either, but does that mean Blair has to babysit the woman?”</p><p>David set his drink down for a moment. “Blair was a shell of herself the whole time Jo was missing. They've always been close, and to lose your best friend like that, well, it ripped Blair's heart out.” He took a breath. “About two years before Jo turned up, we got a call from Texas that a woman that matched Jo's general description had been found dead in a lake in Dallas. Blair was out of her mind, and for two days, she was in Peekskill with Edna, who said Blair couldn't stop crying and shaking. Fortunately, it wasn't Jo, but it took Blair weeks to get over that incident.”</p><p>David had seen Monica turn a little pale, a shaken look in her eyes. “I can't imagine what Jo or Blair went through, David. I really can't, but did Blair really have to take time off work? Did she have to watch Jo 24/7? When's the last time she had a date with a man?”</p><p><em>And there it is, </em>David thought bitterly to himself. It was about how it made Monica look, not what was best for Blair. “Like I said, Monica, Blair was lost without Jo. She kept her grades up, didn't let them slip at all, and then joined the company, and has impressed a lot of people. But deep inside, she was devastated.”</p><p>“I understand their friends, David”, Monica noted, testing the waters a little more, “but it's not like Blair could possibly ever fall in love with someone like Jo, no matter what Jo feels for Blair. It's absurd.”</p><p>Just then, the appetizers came, and they allowed the waiter to serve them and depart before David responded.</p><p>“Monica, they've been best friends for years, right?” Again Monica nodded. “Blair loves Jo with all her heart. She'd lay down her life for Jo. And, yes, it's true, Jo is in love with Blair. But I'm not going to humor you and tell you that there isn't a chance they might find a life together, because that would be a lie. There's always been a dynamic between them that I've rarely seen it in life, but it's there. Neither one of them want to even think about that right now. They're simply focused on Jo's rehab. It's only been six months since Jo started rehab, and she's at a critical time. That's all they're concerned with now.”</p><p>“Are you telling me that...that Blair might actually be in love with Jo? And you have no problem with it?”</p><p>David simply smiled. “All I want for our daughter is to be happy. Blair has helped Jo immensely. If, at the end of this, they find out they're happy enough to want to take a shot at spending their life together, and committing to each other, then no, I have no objection.”</p><p>The fell into a deep silence for many minutes, both trying to comprehend all that had been said. For the rest of their dinner, they returned to more banal topics, avoiding the minefield that was their daughter's relationship with her best friend.</p><p>Of course Monica gave no hint to David that she had her own sources on their daughter, and that she had tasked some of her own resources to have Blair and Jo followed. Monica was building up a dossier on that relationship, although she had no idea yet what she might do with it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Slowly, Jo was starting to re-connect with her parents, Rose and Charlie Polniaczek. It was still a bit awkward, and the rest of her relatives and the neighborhood she had grown up in were still giving her the cold shoulder. She still relied on security from Warner International to take her to and from The Bronx for her visits. Blair had not returned with her-not because she didn't like having Blair with her, but because Jo had told Blair she had to start relying on herself a little more. And, usually, it was Richard and Dwight with them.</p><p>Yet the pride inside Jo that she used to have was starting to resurface. As much as she loved Blair, and was grateful for her help since returning, Jo knew she needed to start asserting a little independence. After one of her counseling sessions, while Blair was at work, Jo took a cab to The Bronx to visit her parents. Blair would probably throw a hissy fit, which made the brunette secretly smile, as seeing Blair angry was always fun, but she needed to do this.</p><p>When she arrived, she knocked on the front door, not surprised that Pauley opened it, since Pauley and Sal spent a lot of time over at her mom's apartment.</p><p>“Hey, Jo”, Pauley said with an unsure voice. He hadn't seen her since her first visit a few months back.</p><p>“Pauley”, Jo said, keeping the venom out of her voice for now. They stood at the door for a moment. “You gonna let me in, or what?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, yeah, come on in, cuz.”</p><p>It was still awkward when she and her mom saw each other, but it was getting better. Rose smiled at her daughter and went to her. “Jo, it's good to see you, honey. It's been, what? About a month?”</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo said, kissing her mom on the cheek, “rehab and everything that goes with it takes up a lot of my time.”</p><p>Rose looked over her daughter. “You're starting to look more like the Jo I know and love.”</p><p>Jo sheepishly smiled. “Yeah, I'm up to one-ten now, and the weight lifting and exercising has made it so I don't feel so damned exhausted all the time, ya know?”</p><p>“What is it Blair says to you all the time? One day at a time?”</p><p>Jo nodded, surprised Rose so easily brought up Blair's name. “Yeah, it keeps me focused, not looking back, and not looking too far ahead right now. I've still got a long way to go.”</p><p>Rose fetched Jo a can of Pepsi, she and Pauley sitting with her at the kitchen table. It was silent for a moment, but Jo was here to assert herself a little more, so she broke it.</p><p>“How's it going, Pauley”, she said, turning to her cousin, the young man looking surprised that he was being addressed. “Still dating Jesse?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah”, he said blushing, “it's going OK, I guess. Today's my day off at the shop, but she's working or might have been here.”</p><p>“Maybe it's a good thing she isn't”, Jo offered with a smile. “We didn't exactly hit it off last time.”</p><p>“I'm tryin' to get through to her about that, Jo”, he informed her. “I don't want no trouble between my girl and my cousin. I care for both of you.”</p><p>Jo thought of an angry retort, but held her tongue. “As I said, Pauley, I've got a long way to go to heal, but you also have a long way to go to make things right between us. I don't have much hope for Sal, but we've been buddies our whole life. What you did back then? It hurt like hell.”</p><p>“I know, Jo”, Pauley said, shame on his face. “I think I let Pa influence me a little. I was still basically a kid then, but there ain't no excuse for how I treated ya. I want to make it right. I missed you when you were gone. I didn't know how much you meant to me until you was gone.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pauley”, Jo said with a smile. “That doesn't get us there, but it's a good start.”</p><p>“I know it don't, Jo, but gimme some time. I'm tryin' to figure things out, too.”</p><p>Pauley ordered a pizza delivered the the apartment. Jo loved Brooklyn-style pizza, which was popular even in Brooklyn's rival, The Bronx. The conversation was lighter, Jo doing most the talking going over her latest rehab work. It was the first time since returning that a visit to her mother's house felt half way normal.</p><p>
  <em>One day at a time...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After her lunch with her ex-husband, Monica Warner was in despair. Hearing David tell her in no uncertain terms that he believed Blair was in love with Jo had devastated the socialite. It didn't matter to Monica that David had indicated that there was no romantic involvement currently between the two. Blair was totally focused on Jo's recovery after her five-year ordeal. David even indicated to Monica that Blair wasn't fully cognizant of her feelings, but David had no doubt.</p><p>Monica would be returning to Spain in a few days. Bailey was in Spain, being watched after by Monica's domestic help-apparently Monica hadn't become any more proficient at raising her offspring herself, not wanting to be bothered. She returned to an apartment she owned in Midtown Manhattan, spending the afternoon weeping and drinking, passing out around midnight.</p><p>Getting up late the next morning, Monica, as usual, regretted her wallowing the night before. As she prepared for the day, an idea suddenly crossed her mind. One home truth about the society that she, David, and Blair lived in was that good PR was very important. The kind of PR Monica was thinking of would be geared toward those who mattered most-the wealthy, the powerful, the unscrupulous. The top of the Corporate world was a cut-throat jungle, as Monica full-well knew. It was one reason she was on the periphery of that world now: not in the thick of it, but close enough to still have influence.</p><p>In the end, what she was thinking of would benefit only one person-Monica Warner, and no one else. She had a reputation to uphold. She liked her place in high society. The liked the money. She liked the access it granted. She liked the opulent lifestyle, and she liked the high status it gave her. What David had told her threatened her very standing with the people who Monica strove to impress, and knowing that anyone who deviated from what was expected among the absurdly wealthy and powerful would get one ostracized.</p><p>What was expected? On a familial level, it was to marry someone wealthy, have children, who would be raised to follow in the footsteps of the Corporate Jungle, to be the heirs to the throne of a given business, then have children of their own, to continue the dynasty. Monica felt that Jo Polniaczek was a threat to what was rightfully Monica's place in society. She was willing to do anything to put a halt to this eventual romance.</p><p>She picked the phone in the living room, and called a good friend of hers at the <em>New York Post. </em>She preferred the <em>Times, </em>but this required a publication that was more sensational in their reporting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now we're talking about a difficult thing<br/>And your eyes are getting wet<br/>I took us for better and I took us for worse<br/>Don't you ever forget it<br/>And now the steel bars<br/>Now the steel bars between me and a promise<br/>Suddenly bend with ease<br/>And the closer I'm bound in love to you<br/>The closer I am to free (free)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So we're okay<br/>We're fine<br/>Baby I'm here to stop your crying<br/>Chase all the ghosts from your head<br/>I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed<br/>Smarter than the tricks played on your heart<br/>We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart<br/>Adding up the total of a love that's true<br/>Multiply life by the power of two</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Power Of Two, The Indigo Girls</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One Month Later</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Blair Warner, VP at Warner International In Alleged Lesbian Relationship</b> </em>
</p><p>Blair Warner was as angry as Jo Polniaczek had ever seen. The article in the <em>New York Post</em> was complete with photos of Jo and Blair together, holding hands, sharing a chaste kiss in Central Park, and hugging each other. The story came from an “unnamed source”. There were up-close photos of Jo, which means someone was still tracking them.</p><p>Blair was surprised that she hadn't heard from her father, but then she recalled he was on a sixteen-hour flight to Tokyo, and may not even be aware of this report.</p><p>“Princess, who the hell was stalking us, taking these photos?” Jo was just as aghast as Blair, even though neither of them were embarrassed by their relationship, which had not turned intimate, and was still a long way from doing so.</p><p>“Daddy has lots of enemies, Jo”, Blair noted. “Come to think of it, so do I, although not on the scale that Daddy puts up with. It could be the St. Clair's, the Worthington's, the Becker's. But I'm only a VP, and...”</p><p>Blair froze for a moment, Jo becoming concerned at the look on Blair's face. “Blair, hon, what is it?”</p><p>Blair suddenly blanched, then turned beet red. “Mother.”</p><p>Jo looked momentarily confused. “Mother, what...you think your mom did this? Why the fuck would she do something like this? It doesn't make sense!”</p><p>Blair gave a dark laugh. “It does if you think like my mother, Jo. She made it clear to me before we found you that she was done with me 'pining' over you, as she put it. She hates you, and always has, for some God-knows reason.”</p><p>It was only 10am, but Blair got up, and poured herself a glass of wine, regretting it immediately because Jo was not permitted to drink any alcohol for at least a year. Jo saw the look on Blair's face, but she waved the blonde off.</p><p>“When your parents came to Mrs. Garrett's home the night I got you letter”, Blair began, Jo knowing exactly what letter they were discussing, “they were so worried about how they were viewed by their friends and the Church.”</p><p>“I remember you telling me about that”, Jo said softly. That information had hit Jo like a punch to the solar plexus. “What's that gotta do with your mom?”</p><p>“Mom's the same way, Jo”, Blair explained. “She's always been more worried about how society sees her than how it affected Daddy and I. It's why Daddy finally divorced her. She wants me to marry a young, dashing man, and have kids. Not for my sake, but for how it makes her look to her snooty friends.”</p><p>“Did she threaten you back then?”</p><p>Blair nodded. “Oh, yes, she reminded me that if I wasn't married by the time I was thirty, I would lose out on something like $400 million in inheritance.”</p><p>“F...four hundred <em>million</em>?” Jo almost passed out. Blair chuckled.</p><p>“Jo, you know my family is wealthy, but maybe it's time you find out how wealthy I am. I already have assets and 'cash', as it were, equal to $500 million that became mine when I turned twenty-one.”</p><p>Jo was tempted to grab some wine herself, but Blair would kill her. “Jesus, Princess, you're worth a half <em>billion</em>? What are you even hanging out with me, for cryin' out loud?” The remark came out as one full of pity, not as a joke. Blair saw how Jo's face and body language suddenly changed, shattering the blonde's heart.</p><p>She moved her chair close to Jo's. “Jo, it's just money”, Blair assured her. “Yeah, it's nice to have, but it doesn't make one happy or fulfilled-look at my mom and my dad, for that matter. You?” She grabbed Jo's cheeks with her hands. “You are <em>priceless</em>, Jo Polniaczek. Money can't buy the friendship I've had with you. If given the choice between money and you, being told I could only have one in my life, I'd choose you, every time.”</p><p>Jo lowered her eyes, not able to look at Blair, so intense were her feelings at the moment. Blair continued.</p><p>“As I've said, I don't know where we'll end up, but I learned that if I don't have you in my life, in a very significant way, my life isn't worth living. I love you”, Blair reminded her, her mouth quivering. “I don't know yet if I'm in love with you-we've discussed that-but I am not abandoning you, or leaving you, especially while we're still working on getting you better.”</p><p>Jo grabbed Blair into a suffocating hug, simply needing the contact, sobbing into Blair's shoulder, Blair kissing Jo on the top of her head. “I love you, Princess. More than you'll ever know. Thank you for putting up with me.”</p><p>“It's a labor of love, Jo”, Blair said with a kind smile. “Now, I don't want you to worry about this article, okay?” Jo nodded. “I'm going to call Corporate Communications, and discuss this with them. Daddy should be in Tokyo in about an hour, so they'll call and fill him in. We'll deal with this. I'm proud of you, Jo. Don't ever doubt that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Late that night-early the next day in Tokyo, David Warner called after receiving a head-up from Corporate Communications about the article in the <em>Post</em>. He took the news more calmly than his daughter, as he had been the target of many articles from the media over the years. This was Blair's first time being truly in the spotlight</p><p>“I've advised Communications that we'll have no comment at this time. It'll die down on its own.”</p><p>Blair didn't like that. “If it were just me, Daddy, I wouldn't really care, but Jo is frantic about this. She think it'll ruin me.”</p><p>David gave a humorless chuckle. “It won't, Princess”, he promised. “If that's the worst they ever say about you as you rise through the company, consider yourself blessed, and I mean that.”</p><p>“If you say so, Daddy”, Blair objected skeptically. “Maybe when you get home you can talk to Jo, it might settle her down.”</p><p>“I think that's a good idea, honey”, David agreed. “Any idea who had you followed?”</p><p>Blair paused before answering. She didn't have any proof, but it just felt like it was her mother's doing. “If I had to guess? I think Mother did it.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” David thought that, even for Monica, this would be stretching it. “You think your mother did it? Could it be one of our rivals, like the Worthington's, or the Becker's?”</p><p>“What would they gain out of going after a new Vice-President, even if her name is Warner, Daddy? They save the ammunition for the upper crust, of which I am not part of at the moment.”</p><p>“Good point”, David admitted. “If your mother did this...goddammit, I'll strangle her. Well”, he added hastily, “not really, but I'll give her a verbal lashing.”</p><p>“I hope I'm wrong, Daddy, but she made it clear to me a few years back that, even if Jo were ever found, that she wanted me to move on from her.”</p><p>David thought about his dinner not too long ago with Monica. “Something I didn't tell you, Blair, and maybe I should have, but your mother was in town just over a month ago, and she asked me to dinner. She let very few people know she was in town.”</p><p>“She was here?” Blair was furious. “And she didn't tell me? Did she bring Bailey?”</p><p>“No”, David said with disdain, “she left Bailey with the staff at her house near Paris, as usual. Be that as it may, the discussion turned very quickly toward you and your relationship with Jo. She didn't many any threats, but she left no doubt that she'd rather see you and Jo stop communicating, so you can live the fairy tail life she has planned for you.”</p><p>“I told her a few years back, Daddy, that if Jo ever did come back, I wouldn't turn her away, and I'm not starting now.”</p><p>“And I don't want you too, Blair”, he reminded her. “You mean the world to her, and one reason she is improving is because of your influence. I will talk to your mother as soon as I can. I think I can get her to tell me if it was her or not. Is the media bothering you?”</p><p>“They've been camped downstairs outside the complex. Richard and Dwight have been running interference for us if we go out. I can handle it, but the media really freaks Jo out, Daddy. I'm worried about it.”</p><p>“We'll discuss it more in a few days, I promise. I don't want this affecting Jo's rehab and recovery.”</p><p>“Neither do I, but the media follows her to her gym workouts, and even where she's going through rehab. Richard and Dwight are the only things keeping the media from confronting her.”</p><p>David didn't like that. His meetings would finish up the next afternoon, then he would head home. He called Dennis Levine to have him meet with Blair and Jo the next day, to try and get things calmed down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite the attempts by the media to get Jo to talk, she continued to work out, and go through her counseling sessions. Dr. Matthews advised her to simply ignore as much as she could the media circus.</p><p>“It's simply outside noise, and you have to try to find a way to drown it out. In fact”, the female counselor thought with a smile, “maybe you should record some music on a cassette, and use a Walkman with headphones.”</p><p>“I've got one of those at home, and use it a lot to relax”, Jo thought, surprised it hadn't occurred to her before. “I was reading up that there's a new technology coming out called MP3 players, but I'm not sure quite what it is, but it's supposed to make playing music easier somehow. Good idea, Dr. Matthews”, Jo said with a broad smile.</p><p>So Jo started to wear the headphones each time she went out, making it easier to ignore any media that was trying to bother her. Of course, Richard, Dwight, or other security people from Warner, made sure she wasn't truly bothered. She would simply smile at the members of the media while listening to her music, blasting through the headphones. She thought it was hysterical.</p><p>As with everything in Jo Polniaczek's life, it seemed good things just couldn't last. The next few days would test her like never before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>David Warner kept his promise, meeting with Jo, Blair, and Dennis Levine at the girl's apartment after he returned to New York.</p><p>“I talked to your mother while en-route from Tokyo”, David informed her daughter, “and she didn't deny, or confirm this is her doing. I'm not buying her denial. I'm convinced she's behind it, or had something to do with it. I have some friends even at the Post, and I might have you, Dennis”, he continued, turning to his Security man, “make some discreet inquiries to see if we can dig up some info.</p><p>“As for what is going on, I know it's making life difficult, Jo.” he looked at the young woman, who was still far from recovered, but who had come so far in the last several months. “The media presence will die down. We aren't commenting, and, unless you and Blair want to give an interview, we won't comment.”</p><p>“Blair and I were discussing that the other night, Mr. Warner, and for now, we just want to see if it dies out. It ain't fair to either one of us, but it was more an attack on Blair than me.”</p><p>“Which is why I think Mother instigated this”, Blair noted. She turned to her best friend. “Mother has never liked you. I think part of it was that you were a better student that me, even though you came up in less-than-ideal surroundings, at least as far as she is concerned. And the fact that you love me so much has just made it worse for her.”</p><p>For once, Jo didn't look ashamed, or blush. She was proud being seen with Blair, and would give up her life for the blonde. The problem were those who couldn't accept who she was. “You could be right, blondie”, Jo agreed. “But it doesn't matter who did it, not right now, we have to just let it run its course.”</p><p>David had always been impressed with Jo Polniaczek's intelligence. She saw things a lot of people-even some in the upper echelons of his company, couldn't see or grasp. It's one reason why he liked her so much.</p><p>“And it will. The worst thing we can do is to shed any more light on it. Unfortunately, society isn't to the point where it easily accepts women dating each other-not that you two are, I know that, but you get my drift.”</p><p>“I'm the poster child for that type of thinking-look at what my family and neighborhood did to me.”</p><p>“It's getting better with your family, Joey”, Blair reminded her with a squeeze of her hand. I'm proud how far you and your parents have come. It hasn't been easy.”</p><p>“No, it hasn't, and Pauley's come around somewhat. But everyone else? It'll be a long time, if ever.”</p><p>Over the next week to ten days, David was shown to be correct. The media, like many of their readers, had short attention spans, and they began to migrate to other stories to occupy their audiences.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally, Blair and Jo had a day where no media was outside their apartment, or that followed Jo to her workouts or her rehab appointment. They were able to walk to dinner one night nearby without a single media person near them. It felt liberating to both ladies.</p><p>“I guess that's my fifteen minutes of fame, Princess”, Jo said as they were at a local steak joint. The protein was still needed for Jo, who was still trying to gain her weight back, and Blair Warner had never met a steak she didn't like. They ordered a bone-in Ribeye for two, along with vegetables and a baked potatoes with butter-done medium-rare of course.</p><p>“You grow up around the Warner Building like I did, you get used to seeing the media people. They're always looking for a juicy story about Warner International, or Daddy. I've avoided it so far...”</p><p>Jo cut in. “Until now”. It was delivered with a wry smile.</p><p>“Yeah, until now, you grease monkey.” They both laughed, taking another delicious bite of their dinner.</p><p>“This morning at my counseling session, Dr. Matthews advised me that she still doesn't want me looking for work yet”, Jo advised Blair, with disappointment. “She wants to keep with a year timeline to re-evaluate. I did okay passing the six-month evaluation, but as she told us at the beginning, most places like to see you clean for a year before moving any further.”</p><p>“You know I have no problem with that, Joey”, Blair reminded her, after taking a gulp of Pepsi. “Nothing's changed about me helping you through this.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I'll always be grateful, Princess, but I'm getting the itch to start living again, instead of just recovering, you know what I mean? I have some ideas what I'd like to with my life going forward.”</p><p>Blair looked surprised. “You haven't mentioned that to me?”</p><p>Jo shook her head. “I've been rolling it around in my brain for a month or so.”</p><p>“You gonna spit it out?” Blair raised her eyebrows. “Or do I have to beat it out of you.”</p><p>Jo laughed loudly. “You, beating anything out of me? Not in this lifetime, Princess.” She became more serious. “Yeah, I think I'd like to take Dean Carruthers up on her offer and get my degree at Langley. I'd like to change over to Business Administration, and then I was thinking about opening a bike shop, where I sell, build, and fix up motorcycles. It's something I'm pretty good at.”</p><p>“I'm sure you'll need an investor or two”, Blair hinted sweetly.<br/><br/>Jo rolled her eyes. “If you want to invest, Princess, you can, but I ain't gonna force ya, either. This is something I'm thinking of doing, and I won't beg you for help.”</p><p>“I understand that, Joey”, Blair nodded, “but I want you to succeed in everything you do, and I am willing to help. Just remember that when the time comes, hmm?”</p><p>“It's still a few years off, Blair, but it's giving me a goal to work for.”</p><p>“God, I love hearing that, Jo”, Blair said with genuine pride and affection. “You've come such a long way since that day I saw you in the hospital...” Blair choked up for a moment. That image of a battered Jo, a shell of herself, lying in that San Diego hospital, would always haunt her.</p><p>Jo reached across the table, grabbing Blair's hand. “I couldn't have made it without you, babe”, Jo said with stark honesty. “You haven't flinched once, even when I lost my temper, or took even a little step back. It means everything to me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Joey”, Blair said, looking deep into green eyes that she had always felt were gorgeous. “But you have done the hard work, and I know it hasn't been easy, and isn't finished yet.”</p><p>“When you're an addict, Blair”, Jo said, a little fear in her eyes, “you're <em>never</em> over it. You just aren't. That's what scares me. This will always be a part of me. And...”</p><p>“And you're still afraid that I'll turn you away if if things get rough?”</p><p>Jo looked down, wiping a stubborn tear from her eye. “Yeah, that you'll realize I ain't worth the effort.”</p><p>Blair scooted her chair over next to Jo's. “Joey, look at me, please?” It took moment, but eventually Jo raised her eyes to look at Blair's. “That's not going to happen. Ever. I will not abandon you, ever. I don't care with Mother thinks, or the media, or high society, or what anyone thinks. I never want you to be absent from my life, in whatever form that ends up being. You're worth all this and more, Jo. Please, don't doubt that.”</p><p>“I can't help it sometimes, Princess”, Jo lamented. “Those five years...I lost everything who I had been. I'm getting it back, with your help, but it'll be a long time going away.”</p><p>“Keep the faith, Joey”, Blair smiled, wanting to kiss Jo on the cheek, but knowing she couldn't, not in public.</p><p>“Yeah”, Jo said with a twinkle in her eyes and a giggle, “I wanna kiss you, too right now.”</p><p>Both ladies laughed, the tension lifted, and thoroughly enjoyed the rest of their meal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XIV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Turn around)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every now and then I get a little bit restless</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I dream of something wild</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Turn around)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every now and then I get a little bit helpless </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm lying like a child in your arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Turn around)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every now and then I get a little bit angry </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I know I've got to get out and cry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Turn around)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every now and then I get a little bit terrified </em>
  <br/>
  <em>But then I see the look in your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Turn around bright eyes)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every now and then I fall apart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Turn around bright eyes)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every now and then I fall apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I need you now tonight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I need you more than ever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if you only hold me tight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll be holding on forever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we'll only be making it right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause we'll never be wrong together</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We can take it to the end of the line</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really need you tonight </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Forever's gonna start tonight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Forever's gonna start tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time I was falling in love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But now I'm only falling apart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's nothing I can do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A total eclipse of the heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time there was light in my life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But now there's only love in the dark</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nothing I can say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A total eclipse of the heart</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Bonnie Tyler</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two Days Later</p><p> </p><p><b>Blair left for work early that morning</b>, as there was a big staff meeting she needed to prepare for. Jo was up with her, and made sure the blonde had a good breakfast before departing. Jo was cleaning the table just after Blair walked out when the intercom buzzed. Jo looked puzzled. <em>Who would want to see me at this hour?</em></p><p>“Yeah, this is Jo.”</p><p>“Jo, it's Blair.”</p><p>“Blair? You just left. Did you forget something?”</p><p>“No, Jo.” Jo heard an edge in Blair's voice. “The media is camped out in front again. They saw me and approached the door. I'm headed back upstairs. Something's up but I don't know what.”</p><p>Moments later, Blair was back into the apartment.</p><p>“What's going on, Princess? I thought we were yesterday's news?”</p><p>“I need to call Corporate Communications, then Security. Something must have been published in one of the papers. Communications will know.”</p><p>Blair dialed the number for that office. “Yes, this is Blair Warner...can you tell me if any of the papers have run a story today on me, or my father, or anything like that...Thank you, I'll wait.”</p><p>Blair pensively waited, Jo studying her. “Yes...<em>The Post</em> again? What's it...” Jo saw Blair turn white as a sheet. “My God...Yes, no, I appreciate the heads-up, as the media is outside my apartment...Yes, can you transfer me to Security? I think I need a ride in today...Yes, thank you."</p><p>A few minutes later, Blair put down the phone, her hear lowered, her eyes closed.</p><p>“What was in <em>The Post</em>, Princess?”</p><p>Blair looked up, tears in her eyes. “There's a front page article, that basically says that I'm in a relationship with a drug addict.”</p><p>Jo's mouth fell open as Blair sat down at the kitchen table, putting her face in her hands. Jo sat down next to her, not knowing what to do. She wanted to embrace Blair, but didn't know how Blair would react at the moment.</p><p>“Princess”, she said softly, “this is what I've been worrying about-that your mom, or whoever else might be behind this, are putting public pressure on you. They're trying to ruin you because of me!”</p><p>Blair knew that, and it made her furious, but her hesitation made Jo uncomfortable. Despite the fact Blair had, time and time again told Jo she wouldn't abandon her, it was killing Jo that Blair's livelihood and dream of one day running Warner International could be ended even before it really had started. After more than five years of doubting herself, and of haven no self-worth, it worried Jo.</p><p>Jo didn't relent. “Blair, you know I love you more than anything in the world, but I can't allow your life to be destroyed like this, not 'cause of me. I ain't worth it.”</p><p>“Joey”, Blair began, already feeling her temper rising, “I am not gonna argue with you about this, I've told you...”</p><p>“Yeah, you've told me that you ain't leaving, and I love you for it, but I can't sit here and watch you get beat up on account of me.”</p><p>“Jo”, Blair warned, “I don't know what you're trying to ask of me but...”</p><p>Jo didn't see the warning sign that Blair was about ready to blow. “I'm asking you to think of yourself a little, because I can't sit here and watch you get hurt like this.”</p><p>“And what would you have me do, Joey?”</p><p>“I'm just wondering if it would be better if I...”</p><p>“If you what!” Blair's anger exploded. “<em>If you what, Jo</em>? Run away again? Go into hiding again, and not face it? You've done that your whole fucking life, Jo Polniaczek”, Blair thundered. “Every time something hits too close to home, you've refused to face it! How many times did you hide your true feelings over the years? How many times, instead of dealing with something, you hopped on your bike and raced off to 'think'? Sometimes for several days. One time for five fucking years!”</p><p>Jo was aghast. Blair had never blown up at her, ever, to this degree. “Princess, I'm not...”</p><p>Blair was too far gone now. “You're not what? I've stood beside you for the last nine months, but now you're going to run away again, Joey?”</p><p>Jo didn't know what to say. “I just thought...”</p><p>“Jo, don't insult me! You sound like you've already made up your mind to run away again. Maybe it's what you do best.”</p><p>The anger in Blair's eyes shook Jo to her very soul. Was Blair telling her to get lost? Was she washing her hands of helping Jo?</p><p>It wasn't what Blair was doing, in reality. She was trying to impress on Jo how unreasonable she was being, and to wake up. Despite all the strides she had made, Jo was still brittle psychologically after years of self-loathing.</p><p>The miscommunication had a devastating effect on Jo. The fragile reconstruction of her mind and soul suddenly collapsed from the verbal tirade Blair had unloaded. She couldn't speak. For a few, long, frantic moments, she couldn't move.</p><p>After staring at each other, breathing heavily for long moments, Jo turned, went to the bedroom, slipped on jeans jacket, grabbed her purse, and without another word, or even a glance at Blair, headed toward the door.</p><p>Blair hadn't realized what was going on until Jo brushed past her, heading toward that front door. “Joey? Jo, what are you doing! You can't, Jo!”</p><p>The door slammed behind her, freezing Blair into place for a long moment. Realization hit her as she ran out the front door, heading toward the elevator. “Joey! You can't leave!” The steel doors to the lift had just closed when Blair arrived there. She turned to the stairs, frantically running down them, praying to God she could stop Jo.</p><p>As she reached the first floor, she turned to head out the front entrance, seeing Jo getting into a cab as the media gathered tried to ask her questions. Blair burst through the glass doors just as the cab pulled away, Jo looking at her with a shattered face.</p><p>The media tried to surround Blair, but she immediately retreated back inside, panic setting in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Blair called her father, who advised her not to worry about her meeting, realizing that it was possible that Jo had fled again, maybe this time for good. Since David Warner was about to enter a meeting of his own, he sent Dennis Levine over, simply to calm Blair down, and see if there was anything to do. After he arrived, he asked Blair if she got the license number or perhaps the number of the cab as it pulled out. Blair sadly replied that she didn't.</p><p>Unfortunately for Blair and Dennis, Jo was smart, even as she was falling apart again. She had the cab take her about five blocks, then she switched to another cab. She hadn't even thought about where she was going, just that she had to get away from Blair. Didn't Blair see how damaging Jo was to her? This was for the best.</p><p>She tried to clear her head, deciding she needed somewhere quiet to go to for a while. One place she and Blair had visited not too long ago was the Library at 11 Howard, which Jo had fallen in love with when she wanted to read and get out of the apartment. She wandered the library aimlessly for a while, then found a book on motorcycles, which she felt would calm her, and get her mind straightened out.</p><p>All the book did was take her back to a day in Des Moines, when she sold her prized possession as she headed west to God-knew-where at the time. It brought back her sleepless nights, hiding near dumpsters, or desperately trying to fight off bitterly cold winds and snow, of nights where she was spaced out on heroine, trying to forget who she had been, but cursing everything she had become. It brought back that day in San Diego, where she thought her life had been saved, but now...</p><p>Now, she felt lost all over again. Buried in a secluded corner of the library, Jo dozed off, not waking up til late in the afternoon. No one had even noticed her there, which was fine with Jo. She waited until the sun had gone down, then came to a decision.</p><p>Hailing a cab, she headed over to her mother's apartment in The Bronx, knowing she would be safe there for the night. Beyond that, she wasn't thinking straight.</p><p>When she arrived, she paid the cabby, who immediately drove away. Turning toward the apartment complex, Jo was slugged in the face.</p><p>“Look, the dyke's back”, a familiar female voice said with hate.</p><p>“Jesse? Why the fuck did you slug me? I ain't done nothin' to you?”</p><p>“Oh really?” Jesse stood over the slightly older woman. “Thank to you, Joey broke up with me a few days ago, said he had to chose between us, 'cause you're family. So don't fuckin' tell me you haven't done nothin' to me.”</p><p>Someone else was with Jesse, Jo only knowing that when someone behind her hauled her to her feet, the moment she was standing Jesse slugging her again in the face. “You cost me my guy, you fuckin' dyke. And didn't I tell ya dykes don't come around here?”</p><p>Jo didn't fall over this time, as her Bronx upbringing kicked in. “Geez, Jess, you're wearing a little too much perfume there”, she chided, waving her hand in front of her nose. “I bet they can smell ya' all the way in Brooklyn.”</p><p>Jesse nodded her head, the person holding Jo moving her off behind the basketball courts. A third person appeared, and they started punching Jo in the stomach until she fell. Once on the ground, she was inundated with kicks across her body, Jo trying to cover up best she could. After a few minutes, her face bruised and bloodied, sure that a few ribs were broken, the beating stopped.</p><p>Jo was turned over, a piece of duct tape put over her mouth. She was rolled over while plastic zip-ties were fastened around her wrist. Once that was accomplished, she was hauled up, and shoved into a car, a sack of some sort drawn over hear head so she couldn't see. Moments later, another blow struck her face, and she fell unconscious.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>9pm That Night</p><p> </p><p>Blair was almost hysterical when her father arrived. She had called Mrs. Garrett and Tootie, who both rushed over from Peekskill to be with her. Dennis Levine had been in and out of her apartment for a chunk of the day, and he was there when David arrived. Blair raced to her father and flung her arms around him.</p><p>“Oh, my God, Daddy, I've fucked up so badly.” Normally, Blair would never talk like that around her father, and normally David would not countenance such language.</p><p>“Shh, Blair”, he said, himself feeling a cold ball in his stomach. “We're gonna get her back, I promise.”</p><p>Blair led her father to where Dennis, Edna and Tootie were, David pulling Edna aside.</p><p>“She been like this since you got here?”</p><p>Edna nodded. “She has. Did she tell you about their argument?”</p><p>David shook his head. “She hinted at it, but didn't fill me in.”</p><p>Edna didn't want Blair to go through it again, so she gave David the rundown, David understanding why Blair had used such language. He closed his eyes in horror, as he realized what had taken place.</p><p>The group discussed what was going on, Dennis advising them the could not put in a Missing Person's report for twenty-four hours after Jo had left. That would be around 7:30am. He suggested that they head over to Warner International at that time, and he would have the NYPD come over and go over any pertinent information.</p><p>No one left the residence for the rest of the evening.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>8am The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>Jo finally came to, her entire body hurting something terrible. She could feel dried blood on her face, and felt the searing pain in her ribs. Remembering what had occurred the night before, she was surprised she was even alive. Her hands were still bound, her mouth taped shut, and she still had a sack over her head.</p><p>“Oh, look, the Lesbian Princess is awake”, Jesse said, the three others with her laughing. Jo could tell the car was still moving. “How was your beauty sleep?”</p><p>The sack came off her head, Jo adjusting her eyes to the sudden light.</p><p>“We never planned to kill ya, Polniaczek, just to teach you a lesson that one, you fucked with my life, so it only fair I fuck with yours, and two, that this is what happens to dykes and fags when the come to the neighborhood.”</p><p>Jo breathed a sigh of relief, Jesse noticing it.</p><p>“Actually, we're gonna drop you off back home in a little bit, but we have to finish the lesson that you're getting. You can relax, for you it's no big deal.”</p><p>With that, Jesse gave her a vicious grin, someone handing her something from the front seat. Jo didn't see at first what it was. Then Jesse held it in front of her.</p><p>Jo's eyes went wide in terror: it was a syringe, Jo knowing what was in it.</p><p>“Yeah, we're gonna let you have a conversation with your old friend here, Jo. It be a shame if you didn't visit your old friend.” Jesse put the syringe sideways between her teeth, roughly turning Jo around so her handcuffed arms were exposed to Jesse. Jo tried to fight it, but the vehicle stopped, someone getting out of the front seat, and opening the back door, then pinning Jo face-first into the seat.</p><p>“Aw fuck”, Jesse yelled, “I spilled the damn syringe full of this shit. Hold her, will ya?” Jo felt other arms press down on her. “You see, dyke, I've been waiting for this opportunity, and gee, guess who shows up today!”</p><p>Jo felt the needle being pushed into the vein in the crook of her elbow, crying out as it hurt like hell, and also because Jo knew...</p><p>“Let's get her to her apartment, guys”, Jesse commanded.</p><p>Five minutes later, the vehicle stopped, Jesse, dressed in a hoodie and sunglasses to hide her identity from any cameras. Jo was still conscious, but she could feel the drug starting to grip her tightly.</p><p>“Okay, you dyke, get your key card out, get into your apartment. Next time you show up, we might not be as...gentle.” Jo put swiped the key card giving to all residents in the slot, Jesse gently pushing her in.</p><p>Jo knew she didn't have a lot of time before she lost consciousness, as Jesse had administered what had to be a serious dose. She made it to the elevator, beginning to sweat and shake. <em>Blair will get me to the hospital, </em>Jo thought. Arriving at the front door, she pulled out her key, as her vision blurred even more, she opened the door.</p><p>“Blair”, she croaked but...</p><p>“Blair!” Panic set in. Blair wasn't there. It was a fucking Saturday, where the fuck was she?</p><p>Jo made it to the couch, when she collapsed, hitting the couch, then falling prone and unconscious onto the floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One Hour Later</p><p> </p><p>The Warner Corporate limo arrived back at Blair's apartment, the Missing Person's report having been activated. David, Edna, and Tootie were with her.</p><p>“God, I can't believe I went off on Jo like that”, Blair said out loud, as they entered the elevator. “What the hell was I thinking.”</p><p>Edna put a hand on Blair's shoulder. “This thing has been more stressful on you than I think you realized, Blair. It isn't your fault.”</p><p>The elevator opened on the seventeenth floor of the complex. “Edna's right, Blair”, David echoed. “We just have to keep our wits about us for now.” They reached the door of the apartment, Blair opening it, letting everyone in.</p><p>Most of the living room was not available from the entrance, as the kitchen and dining room were the first rooms one entered. Tootie had hung up her jacket, as the others were lagging behind her. Blair had just hung up her jacket when Tootie gave a blood-curdling scream, the other three, racing into the living room. Blair looked on the floor in horror.</p><p>“<em>JOEY</em>!”</p><p>David reached the unmoving figure first, put two fingers on her pulse-point, leaning in his face toward Jo's mouth and nose. “She's breathing and has a pulse but it's weak. Call 911!”</p><p> </p><p>To be continued in <em>Like A Prayer, Part 3</em> of the<em> Facts Of Life: Fire and Rain</em> series</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>